Kiss and Tell
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Naruto wants to get Sasuke the perfect birthday present, so his perverted little mind comes up with buying him a prostitute and that's exactly what he does! Her name, Sakura Haruno a vixen known to all men[you, your big aren't you?]LEMON IN FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Happy Birthday!

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary**** --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she had been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing**** --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Hey y'all; its me again!! Ha ha, God i think I should probably finish off a story or two before posting it on I couldn't resist!! lmfao. I am SO high off sugar and other things (Not drugs) and I am bouncing off the walls here; literally!**_

_**This fic will be a tad more... lemony than my other fics CX I'm sure you'll all like that, eh? Just kidding; I'll try to not make this first chapter as boring as hell, ne? **_

**_WARNING: LEMON IN FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC!! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU: ENJOY THIS GODDAMN STORY!! CX_  
**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 1: _**Happy Birthday!!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Pink strands of hair fell in front of her shimmering emerald eyes as she rolled to the side; the smell of alcohol and sweat mixed together made her quickly hold her breath as she sat up clutching the bedsheets to her chest.

Laying right beside her in the king sized bed was a brown haired male; maybe in his early to middle twenties at the most; Sakura held back a sigh as she removed herself from the bed, letting the bedsheets fall from her grip as she searched for her discarded clothes.

The male, still in his drunken state, did not stir or even crack open an eye; he had payed her in advance for her pleasures that she gave him, he knew before he had even taken her home that she was a winner.

And that she was...

Sakura had gotten into the stripping business almost 1 year from today; she had started out as a playgirl for magazines but then she started getting more and more popular among the male species as she appeared in few pornographic videos.

Your first reaction to this must be that Sakura was a slutty whore and wasted her life merely fucking guys for money of large and small portions; this was her life and she wasn't just going to give it up just like that; hell no!

This was her job as soon as she finished high school; she could have been accepted into almost any college in Hokkaido but no, she had wanted to pursue her dream of pleasuring men for money.

Sakura was a very intelligent young girl and had made the honor roll in grade twelve; even to this day her picture still hung on the walls of her old high school...

Gathering her clothes and slowly examining her pink panties; Sakura sighed as she noticed they were dripping wet from the previous night...

She would have to take a shower as soon as she arrived back home so she merely pulled on her soiled panties; grunting at the sudden sting that started between her thighs as she quickly pulled on her short pink dress and turned to face the know awakened brown haired male.

He moved towards Sakura; utterly naked as he pulled her against him, rubbing his erect member against her buttocks as Sakura rolled her head back against his shoulder, slightly pressing herself against his erection.

He dipped his head low enough so that his lips brushed against Sakura's; she in turn pulled her face away from his as she saw his disappointed expression and parted her rosy lips...

"Sorry, we aren't allowed to kiss our customers."

She blew a kiss his way as her hand descended to his chest and then past his abdomen as the tips of her fingers brushed against his member; Sakura took his cock into her grip as she lowered her body and pursed her lips over the tip before taking as much as she could into her mouth.

Whenever she moaned, pleasurable waves ran up the males erection and gathered up in the pit of his stomach; he could feel himself nearing his limit as Sakura ran her tongue along the side of it and smirked when he climaxed all over the floor.

Sakura stood up as she let the male's body slump to the floor; eyes partially closed as he inhaled deeply before taking one look at Sakura's backside as she waved goodbye and exited his room.

"She really is the best there is..."

Sakura heard that comment as she left his room; a wide grin on her face was present the entire walk back to where she worked.

As soon as she entered the surprisingly large building her mentor and the boss of this strip joint, Tsunade came towards Sakura.

The pink haired woman gave her the thumbs up sign as she split the money she had received from the man in two equal sharings; all of the strippers were obligated to hand over at least half of what they got and the other half would go to Tsunade.

Running her fingers through her hair, Tsunade took one whiff of Sakura and instantly covered her nose with her left hand as she pointed to the entrance of the strip joint and told Sakura that she should go take a shower and have the rest of the day off.

Happy, Sakura smiled as she headed towards her home; though she was a stripper and a prostitute all in one package, as well as a playgirl; her job paid fairly well, Tsunade's prices were expensive and Sakura was often left wondering why men would pay such a large amount of money just to have sex...

Walking into her home; Sakura stripped herself on the way to the bathroom as she hopped into the tub and immediately turned on the taps until the warm water was pelting against her sore skin; cleansing her, even though no matter how many times she did this she knew that she would never be pure once again, her innocence was lost the first day she went to work as a prostitute.

It took some time for Sakura to get used to this, but in time she eventually forgot all about it and went on with her life...

Out of all the careers she could have chosen, she picked the most devious and seductive one that didn't really call for any brains, just good looks and most of all able to handle men of all ages and sizes...

Lathering the strawberry shampoo into her long pink tendrils, Sakura rinsed her entire body of any soap and then her hair of any shampoo and conditioner as she wrapped a towel around her naked body and began to dry herself off.

_'Finally, I can have a day to myself.'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sasuke Uchiha, owner of the largest incorporation in all of Hokkaido and boss. He rubbed his aching temples knowing that a headache was sure to come sooner or later during the evening; he slightly jumped when a group of men entered his room.

"Sasuke-teme!" Shouted a rather loud boy with spiky blonde hair.

_'Kami-sama, why now!?'_

And sure enough the headache that Sasuke predicted would come, settled right on in; making itself right at home as he furrowed his brows and let out a low growl at how loud Naruto was being at the moment.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Naruto cheered loudly as he pointed to a nearby calender.

And sure enough, Sasuke heaved a sigh as his shoulder slumped; he had been over-working himself lately that he didn't even notice that today was June 23, the day he would be turning the ripe age of 25.

"Okay, you said happy birthday; now leave."

"That was a waste of time..." Gaara mused on as he headed for the door with Neji right behind him.

Naruto stayed however as he slammed his palms against the Uchiha's desk; slightly alarming the onyx eyed male as he cocked his head to the side.

"You need to loosen up, Sasuke-teme."

"And you need to shut up..." Sasuke said under his breath.

"You need to get laid!" Naruto announced happily as he jumped away from Sasuke's desk, avoiding flying objects that came his way.

"Get out of here Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going..."

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he fixed his disheveled hair and went right back to typing up a few of the business profits and making a graph of how they were doing financially and whatnot, the same stuff over and over again...

Sasuke loosened the long tie as he tugged on it and let out a short breath as he sent the information to one of his business partners; he was officially done for the damn day and could finally get some sleep!

"Uchiha-san; a few of the board members are here and would like to a have a brief meeting with you before you leave." Came a feminine voice from his office intercom.

He mentally kicked himself as he grudgingly agreed and left his office with his briefcase in hand as he arrived in the room filled with a few people he had only been acquainted with a few times or so.

**-**

"Guys, I have an idea!" Naruto announced loudly as they began walking through the streets of Hokkaido.

"What is it Naruto..." Neji said impatiently as he raised a brow at him.

"Lets get Sasuke a birthday present!"

The two other males slumped their shoulders as they sighed in annoyance; Naruto laughed all the while as he slapped their backs until he had their full attention.

"Not just _any _present; a prostitute."

Neji and Gaara sweat dropped as Naruto stood there in complete and utter triumph that he had thought of the best birthday present for Sasuke!

"Naruto, are you crazy?" Gaara said lowly, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention.

"Gaara's right..." Neji mused.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground as he crossed both arms over his chest and huffed rather loudly.

"Stop acting like a baby..."

Neji smirked as Naruto glared at Gaara, almost as if he were challenging the red haired business man.

"I'm not- think about it!" Naruto put in quickly as he shook his finger in their direction.

"Sasuke-teme is _always_ overworking and never has any fun!"

"And how exactly would this help him?" Neji inquired, giving Naruto his full attention.

"Cause prostitutes are fun!" Naruto whined.

Gaara grimaced at his loudness as he stepped forwards and smacked him upside he head, causing a rather loud ruckus and resulting in Naruto flailing his arms above his head as he began to sob and yell at Gaara who was smirking and holding back a laugh.

"I think what Naruto was _trying_ to say is that Sasuke never loosens up; its always work with him."

Naruto stood up straight as he nodded his head from behind Gaara.

"That is exactly right!" He exclaimed as he eyed Neji with a devious smirk.

"And maybe after we Sasuke-teme a prostitute we can get _Mr. Stick in the ass_ one too..."

Neji flinched at the new nickname as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Oh shut up, Naruto!"

"Your too loud!"

"Yeah, well your too much of an prick!" Naruto countered which earned him another smack, but this time from Neji.

"You know, all this physical abuse is going to send me to a mental institution!"

Gaara rubbed his temples, God! Naruto was like a living, breathing headache!!

"Don't worry, I've already made arrangements."

Neji turned and look at Gaara as the red head nodded his head. Neji cleared his head as he loosened his tie from around his neck.

"If you shut up you'll know that me and Gaara have agreed to hire a prostitute for Sasuke's birthday..."

Gaara went to smack Naruto again for being so loud but also running around in circles and throwing a happy fit as he screamed _prostitute_ from the top of his lungs; Neji had stopped him as he did it himself.

"Well that wasn't fair at all." Gaara said under his breath.

Dragging Naruto by the collar of his white dress shirt, Neji and Gaara walked aimlessly around one of Hokkaido's many streets before Naruto pulled out of the male's grip and blocked the path ahead of the two...

"I know the best joint in town!" He announced while looking around.

"Well a name would be a good start." Neji stated while cocking his head to the side.

"Sweetest Sin."

Neji eyed Naruto as he led them down a few streets before making a left and walking to the other side of an intersection once the light turned red and a few other people began to walk as well as them.

In no time Naruto had arrived at 'Sweetest Sin' as he pointed at the sign with a large grin on his face as he led the two in.

"I hope no one saw us going in this place..." Gaara mused.

"They'll think we're a bunch of horny high schoolers again..."

"Aren't we?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara shoved him forwards and towards a busty blonde haired woman who smiled at the three and walked towards all of them.

"Oi, Naruto its nice to see you back so soon."

Said male ran towards the woman while blocking her path and telling her to be quiet as his two other business partners smirked at him while laughing quite loudly; so I guess Naruto was still in his horny teenage phase...

"Tsunade..." Naruto whined while shaking his head vigorously.

"Where actually here to... rent? Buy?..." Neji scratched the back of his head in confusion.

The blonde haired lady pushed past Naruto as she stepped towards the two, taking a nice, good look at them before speaking.

"I haven't seen your faces around her before; new costumers?"

Neji and Gaara both took a step back while waving there hands in front of themselves...

"We need a prostitute for our friend's birthday today..." Naruto spoke up from behind Tsunade as she wiped around at his request.

The two men sighed in relief that Tsunade was directing her attention to someone else rather then themselves.

"I'll be right back!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Gaara looked at Naruto as he grinned slyly at the two; watching as a few of the prostitutes and strippers began to convert their attention in their direction; forgetting all about their previous customers as they winked.

Gaara let his head drop as he began to feel a little uneasy in this place; Neji took a step back as he glared at Naruto who had brought them to this place!

In no time, Tsunade had come back with quite a large book in her hands and a smile gracing her lips as she set it down on the table.

It seemed to be a large phone book with sections separated by the first letter of each persons last name; Gaara looked quite dumbfounded but instantly knew what the whole purpose of the book was for as soon as Naruto flipped the first back and went straight into section 'A'

"She's nice..." Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to various girls.

"You think every girl you see is nice..." Gaara taunted with mock.

"Ha, that was funny! At least I show some interest for girls unlike the two of you!"

The entire time Naruto and Neji were bickering at the table, Neji had taken the opportunity to search through the book; stopping when he came across the 'H' section and lifted the book as he thought to himself before pocking Naruto in the side.

"What!?"

Neji shoved the book into his hands as he pointed to a picture on the far right hand corner, Naruto nearly had a heart attack as he stared at the pink haired vixen who had captured many mens hearts.

"Oi, Tsunade! Is this _the_ Sakura Haruno!?"

Tsunade smiled as she nodded her head.

Naruto slammed the book shut as he cried out...

"We'll take her!"

"Naruto!" Gaara scolded.

"We haven't even looked through the entire book and your already choosing a prostitute!?"

Said man nodded his head as he handed the book back to Tsunade and began to take out his wallet as did Neji and Gaara with a sigh.

"For an extra 50$ you can choose any outfit that our little Sakura will wear..." Tsunade put in as Naruto's eyes widened at what he was being told.

"Hell yeah!"

**-**

After the three men had finished paying Tsunade for her services, she dialed in Sakura's cell phone number as she awaited an answer...

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Its Tsunade, hey can you do a quick birthday service?"

Sakura let out a long sigh, she had been doing a lot of things lately but quickly agreed because this was her job and she was usually paid very good money to just sleep with a man.

"Fine." She replied as she hung up.

Tsunade and the three other business men awaited the arrival of the prostitute they had bought for this particular night and sure enough, Naruto had caught sight of her as he waved his hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm Sakura." She greeted.

Neji and Gaara's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets as they looked at Sakura; she sure didn't look like any ordinary prostitute; her features were subtle and she had piercing green eyes and pouty lips.

_'Man, Sasuke sure is lucky...'_

Tsunade showed all three men to the back room as Sakura led them to another door before she stopped and told them that they would have to pick which outfit they desired.

The room was filled with various costumes and other such things; instantly all three men began to search throughout the room, Naruto spotting a few of them but said that they wouldn't work for tonight.

Finally, Neji hold out what seemed to be a nurse outfit, just a lot shorter and in the color pink as well as the hot they usually wore on top of their heads.

"Classic..." Sakura said with a smile as she accepted the outfit.

Instantly Sakura began to undress herself, removing the bra and leaving her panties on as she threw them at Naruto who caught them with ease; the two other men were utterly shocked as they watched Sakura's body squeeze into the tight nurse outfit...

Gaara began to feel a little... hot? As he tugged on the collar of his shirt and looked at Neji who's face was beyond flushed by now as he continued to watch Sakura's curved body slip into the outfit; once it was on Naruto opened the door to the room as he exited with Gaara and Neji behind the two.

Their gazes were directed at her butt which was hardly being covered up the shortness of the damn nurse outfit...

**-**

"So, tell me how you got Sasuke's key again!?" Neji asked as Naruto opened Sasuke's front door and stepped into the well furnished house as he led all three of them towards his bedroom.

"I said that I would park his car when he left it in the no parking section, for fear that he would be late for his meeting and then from there a made an exact copy of the key for a prank that I pulled only weeks ago..."

Sakura slightly laughed at that as she was led into the room and was given instructions by Naruto who seemed pretty sure of himself.

"Okay, Sasuke-teme may be agitated that you're in his room but don't let him make you leave."

Sakura nodded her head as the three men left the large home and headed to downtown Hokkaido for a quick bite to eat before they headed home for the night...

In no sooner than 10 minutes, Sakura could hear the sound of a door being unlocked and then the sound of shoes being kicked off and footsteps softly padding against the hardwood floor as they finally stopped and Sakura couldn't help but hold her breath.

**-**

_'Well, that meeting was a bitch...'_

As Sasuke stepped into the room and glanced at his bed which now held a girl! A girl hardly wearing anything as she winked at him while speaking in a seductive voice.

"Happy birthday..."

_'Happy- Oh Kami-sama! Naruto I'm going to kill you!'_

"Let me guess, Naruto bought you for tonight?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She nodded her head while standing and looking Sasuke over from top to bottom; he was handsome, very handsome; she hadn't had a customer quite like him before as she took a step forwards.

"Its time for your physical exam, Sasuke-kun."

He gripped her wrist as she was about to caress his cheek; eyes boring onto her form as he stepped away from her.

"I'm tired..."

"Then I'll go to bed with you..."

"No."

Sakura pouted as she hiked the outfit a bit higher so that it exposed a bit of the front of her pink panties; her cleavage was practically hanging out as it was crushed against the tightness of the damn outfit.

"Sasuke-kun..." She purred softly.

He froze up upon contact with his back as she brought her lips close to his ear and licked the shell of it before taking the lobe into her sweet mouth.

Her other hand went to the front of his pants as he let out a low grunt when she brushed his sex with her skilled fingers, teasing him when she felt his erection...

"You want more?" She asked.

He was shaking now, he was a successful business man! Never in his life would he imagine himself ever being seduced by a prostitute let alone an actual prostitute being in his room at a time like this!

Though she was no ordinary prostitute, she was gorgeous unlike many of the prostitutes out there who wore way too much makeup and went around flaunting what they had; he turned to face her as he slid his hand down her side as it rested on her hip.

At first when he became lost within her scent, Sasuke had placed light butterfly kisses all over the woman's slender neck and up to her jaw line as she moaned quietly; but when he licked the corner of her mouth she turned her head to the side...

_'Tsunade told us to never kiss our customers...'_

_'We might become attached to them...'_

Though she was really trying not to kiss his lips; she just couldn't, temptation sure was a bitch and suddenly all that rules that applied to being a prostitute went flying out the window even though she knew herself that what she was doing was wrong...

She claimed his lips with need as he plunged his tongue into her sweet crevice, memorizing every square inch of it as he pulled away, fingers greedily gripping the zipper to the outfit and tugging it down until her plump breasts spilled out.

She was shoved on the bed as his lips descended to her pert nipples; her moans only made him more determined that he would have her...

Sasuke didn't care anymore if his pride was slowly dissipating; it was his God damn birthday and earlier when Naruto had told him to loosen up really got to him so this was the best way he could think of to loosen up!

She arched her back when Sasuke began to nip at her nipples as he tugged open the remainder of the nurse outfit until she was completely and utterly naked, except for her panties which were beyond soiled...

Sasuke's fingers curled under the band of her panties as he pulled them down and tossed them carelessly to the floor; his eyes stuck to her womanhood as he suddenly found himself flipped over and Sakura was now on top.

How... how could she let herself give into him like that!? She was hired to give him pleasure, not the other way around!

Exposing his muscled chest when she tossed his white dress shirt away; next to go were his black pants as well as his boxers. His throbbing erection made itself known as Sakura looked at it through hazy emerald eyes.

Her lips enclosed over the delicious tip as she sucked greedily on it; earning her multiple moans as Sasuke gripped the bedsheets underneath him, his breath coming out in pants as he closed his eyes tightly.

His hand reached between her dripping core as his middle finger rubbed against the bud holding all of her pleasure; Sakura removed her mouth from Sasuke as she gave out a small cry of sheer pleasure.

She was placed carefully on her back as Sasuke climbed on top and trailed wet kisses all over her flat stomach as he reached his destination and let his talented tongue come out to flick against her bud.

"Sas... Sasuke..."

She gripped his shoulders as he licked her dry, cheeks basking in her juices from his previous actions as he leaned forward until his lips brushed against Sakura's; eagerly capturing his lips that were already so close to hers, Sakura moaned.

Sasuke rubbed his member against her core as she closed her eyes and awaited his cock to penetrate her; she let out a small gasp as he filled her with the tip only; sucking in air to stay under control...

"You... you're big aren't you?" Sakura said breathlessly.

She bucked her hips with need to finally be filled as Sasuke grunted and sheathed himself within her; he began a steady rhythm but then his thrusts became more needy and hungry as he pulled out and slammed into her again.

Her inner walls pulled him in deeper than before as he looked at her flushed face and took hold of her milky breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as he continued to thrust into her once again; she parted her lips as if to say something but no sound came out...

She was turned to pose on her hands and knees as Sasuke took hold of her hips from behind and rammed into her with raw need; she jumped a little at first, she hadn't felt anything like that in her life before!

She pushed her buttocks back, taking more of him in as she felt him release his seed before pulling out of Sakura and collapsing against the bed; Sakura was in a state of shock as she recovered from her previous climax...

She was pulled towards Sasuke as he buried his face in the crook of her neck; what she had done tonight broke almost every rule of prostitution! Though right now she didn't give a damn and would cross that bridge when it was time, if ever!

Right now she just savored in the feel of having a real man pressed against her as he soon after fell into a light sleep; she knew that she would have to leave tomorrow morning and head back to her house for a nice long shower...

Right now all she did was cuddle up to Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around him and fell into a light sleep; hoping that she could stay like this forever with him by her side, she couldn't however; prostitutes were not supposed to be attached to a particular customer or it would mean bad news...

_And Sakura was in for a whirlwind of trouble._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya, I hope you liked the first chapter; I especially had fun writing the last part!! lol CX Well hope that didn't totally suck ass for all of you!? **_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	2. Deep Trouble

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary**** --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing**** --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note****: Hey everyone! Lol sorry I haven't been able to update; I'm on vacation and I've been too busy and haven't had the goddamn time to even update!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness and hopefully this chapter is better than the last one, ne?**_

_**WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! DON'T READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT!! CX**_

"_Sas... Sasuke..."_

_She gripped his shoulders as he licked her dry, cheeks basking in her juices from his previous actions as he leaned forward until his lips brushed against Sakura's; eagerly capturing his lips that were already so close to hers, Sakura moaned._

_Sasuke rubbed his member against her core as she closed her eyes and awaited his cock to penetrate her; she let out a small gasp as he filled her with the tip only; sucking in air to stay under control..._

"_You... you're big aren't you?" Sakura said breathlessly._

_She bucked her hips with need to finally be filled as Sasuke grunted and sheathed himself within her; he began a steady rhythm but then his thrusts became more needy and hungry as he pulled out and slammed into her again._

_Her inner walls pulled him in deeper than before as he looked at her flushed face and took hold of her milky breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as he continued to thrust into her once again; she parted her lips as if to say something but no sound came out..._

_She was turned to pose on her hands and knees as Sasuke took hold of her hips from behind and rammed into her with raw need; she jumped a little at first, she hadn't felt anything like that in her life before!_

_She pushed her buttocks back, taking more of him in as she felt him release his seed before pulling out of Sakura and collapsing against the bed; Sakura was in a state of shock as she recovered from her previous climax..._

_She was pulled towards Sasuke as he buried his face in the crook of her neck; what she had done tonight broke almost every rule of prostitution! Though right now she didn't give a damn and would cross that bridge when it was time, if ever!_

_Right now she just savored in the feel of having a real man pressed against her as he soon after fell into a light sleep; she knew that she would have to leave tomorrow morning and head back to her house for a nice long shower..._

_Right now all she did was cuddle up to Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around him and fell into a light sleep; hoping that she could stay like this forever with him by her side, she couldn't however; prostitutes were not supposed to be attached to a particular customer or it would mean bad news..._

_And Sakura was in for a whirlwind of trouble._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 1: _**Deep Trouble!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bright sunlight filtered into the dimly lit room. Two bodies entwined began to shift and turn, trying to find a comfortable position in any possible way...

A yawn escaped a pair of rosy pink lips as a hand came to brush strands of silk pink hair out of a large pair of sea-foam green orbs; sore all over, Sakura forced herself to remove herself from the large bed and search for her clothes that had been discarded the previous day.

Her gaze fell on the finely chiseled face of Sasuke Uchiha; he looked so peaceful and content. A small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, ink orbs still shut as he continued to dream on...

Sakura absentmindedly scooped up her nurse outfit and panties as she began to pull on the already soiled panties; she would have to shower as soon as she got home...

Little did she know, Sasuke Uchiha was staring at her backside from his spot on the bed. He could feel the blood building up until his cock was hard as rock; groaning inwardly, Sasuke closed his eyes again and tried to think of disgusting thoughts...

It didn't work! Every time he tried to think of something that would make his erection go away the image of the pink haired goddess entered his mind and his erection would only double until he felt like he couldn't control himself!

She had squeaked in surprise when a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her against a toned chest; his erection pressing firmly against the woman's bottom as Sakura let a small smirk grace her lips.

My God! What had happened to him!?

Sasuke had always been a successful man and never needed the company of a female! He had never held any interest in bedding a woman and now all of a sudden, this girl was all that he could think about!

Sakura glanced at the clock. 6: 30 am

A sigh escaped her throat as she turned swiftly around until she was met face to face with Sasuke's large erection; gripping the shaft Sakura feasted her eyes on it before bringing it into her sinful mouth.

A groan escaped Sasuke's throat as the woman continued on with her ministrations...

Sasuke had to grip her head in order for him to be properly balanced; she sure was good in this certain field and suddenly Sasuke found himself wanting more of her! Anything and everything that she had to offer him!

"Its not enough."

Sakura pulled away from him, licking the tip clean until she was pulled upwards; crushed against his chest as Sasuke's protruding cock was pushed against the pink curls that kept her womanhood hidden.

This caused her senses to spike and a cold yet delightful chill to run up her spine...

"I have to shower."

"Take one here."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's handsome face as she cocked her head to the side and let out a short gasp when the male literally ripped off her panties and tossed them behind him as he scooped her up and headed towards the bathroom.

Once she was in, Sasuke began to turn the taps until the water began to pelt down on Sakura and a content sigh left her lips. Sasuke let out yet another groan, his erection hadn't gone and only seemed to have gotten worse...

Well, there was only one solution.

Sex.

Since the Uchiha was already undressed he merely hopped into the tub as he gazed at the flawless backside of the prostitute; he hadn't even been told what her name was and therefore didn't know what to call her.

"Your name."

The girl turned her head to look over her shoulder as she parted her lips.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." She phrased with a smile.

He repeated the name. "Sakura."

Wanting to know how it sounded like rolling off of his tongue...

He pulled the girl close to him as he placed a heat-searing kiss on her lips; she had already been screwed last night so what was the point trying to fight it. Her mouth opened when Sasuke licked her bottom lip with his tongue...

Moans escaped her throat when Sasuke's fingers pulled at her pert nipples and finally he took one of the rosy buds into his mouth.

Sasuke's free hand trailed down the woman's stomach and past her navel as he searched for her bud of sensitivity; finding it with much luck, Sasuke started with an upwards motion as his fingers stimulated the hood of her clitoris.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at Sasuke's ministrations; holding back screams and moans, Sakura gripped Sasuke's shoulders for support as she suddenly found herself pushed up against the shower walls, legs carelessly placed on his shoulders...

Sasuke delved his tongue into the woman's opening as he lapped up as much of her sweet nectar that he could get. Though he was still not content with what he was receiving and wanted more and more...

Kami-sama! He had turned into a sex-craved monster!!

But at the moment he didn't care!

His cock rubbed against Sakura's dripping core as he tested out the friction before pushing past her weeping folds and entering her in one fluid motion; bucking her hips forward, Sakura let out breathless whispers as she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Onegai!"

Sasuke placed his chin near the junction between her shoulder and neck as he slowly bit down on the sensitive flesh causing Sakura to tighten her hold on him before she climaxed and felt her body go limp...

Though Sasuke still seemed able to continue and that he did.

He pushed into her core as he felt himself slowly reaching his limit but he was determined to keep going until he was past his peak and even beyond that!!

Next, Sakura found herself on the floor of the bathtub and Sasuke hovering over her as he pulled out before dipping his head low and licking the woman as clean as he could; the taste of her on his taste buds was just too much to bare!

"Sas... Sasuke..."

"Tell me what you want." He whispered next to her ear.

She couldn't come up with any words so Sasuke aided her by placing his pulsating cock against her womanhood and rubbing it against her enough that it caused her back to arch and her mind to go crazy with lust and need!

"Fuck me!"

He sheathed himself inside of her for the second time this morning and was satisfied when he heard her little moans of approval; eyes half-lidden, Sakura somehow managed to turn the tables so she was on top.

She guided Sasuke's hands to her hips as she placed her palms on on the man's chest; lifting her hips up and then penetrating her pussy with his erection Sasuke played with one of her mounds as Sakura pumped vigorously.

Sasuke knew that Sakura would come anytime so he pulled out of her as he pushed her to the bathtub floor and pulled her anus up to meet his cock coated in the girl's sweet juices that he had extracted...

She had never expected this but let Sasuke do what he had wanted nonetheless as she pushed back to take the male's member inside of her as she cried out in both pain and pleasure.

He drove into her with force, only wanting to feel and nothing more; hands roaming all over her delicious backside, Sasuke ran his fingers down the girl's spine as he pushed inside of her once again before he came along with Sakura...

Even as they lay sprawled out on the bathtub floor, Sasuke didn't bother to turn the taps or the water off for he was in too much of a daze; not caring if he was late for work...

_'This is bad.'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sasuke had left for work and instructed Sakura to stay at his house until he returned for a lunch break; she had complied but with doubt that she would be able to wait for that long...

Sakura looked at her nurse uniform, it must have been ripped yesterday and Sasuke had been kind enough to lend her one of his t-shirts...

**-**

_She felt her body being pulled forwards as she was scooped up in Sasuke's strong arms his scent surrounding her entire being and causing her to lick his already wet skin..._

"_I have to go now."_

"_I see." Came her reply from the bedroom._

_Sasuke dug through his drawers until he found a suitable top for the girl to wear in the meantime; she had accepted it and savored in the smell of the detergent that had been used to wash the shirt; spring lilies._

"_Wear this until I get back." He said as he threw her the black shirt._

_Sakura pulled it on over her head as she ruffled her wet-matted hair with a sigh; she must look awful right now..._

"_And when will you be back?"_

"_Noon."_

_Nodding her head, Sakura watched as Sasuke left the room and only let out a sigh when she heard the roar of his car engine come to life..._

_'Hurry home.'_

**-**

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

Looking over his computer screen, Sasuke inwardly screamed as Naruto made his way into his office, Gaara and Neji not far behind him.

"What do you want baka?"

"I think you owe me a 'thank you'"

Sasuke rubbed his aching temples.

"And why must I do that?" He asked.

"Cause I got you a prostitute!!" Cheered Naruto as he caught the attention of a few people collecting papers from his office to be sent to the board members.

"Naruto! Keep quiet!"

Gaara was the one to silence the young boy as he hit him over the head, a bump as quickly appearing on his head.

"Itai!" Naruto yelped.

Neji growled from the background as he watched people scurry out of Sasuke's office in a dead run; not wanting to catch any of the stupid that Naruto was spreading...

"I knew that you had something to do with Sakura being in my room."

Naruto's face lit up as a devious smirk made itself known.

"Oh so you got her name?"

Naruto slammed his hands down on Sasuke's desk as the Uchiha sighed in annoyance and searched for a few documents that needed to be handed in by today the latest.

"Now what?"

"So... how was it?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

"What are you-"

"The sex!!" He screamed.

Neji and Gaara each grabbed one of Naruto's arms as he repeated the same sentence again.

Grabbing his nearby stapler, Sasuke hurled it straight at Naruto and smirked when it hit the man square in the face.

"Keep it down baka!"

"Sasuke doesn't love me anymore!!" Naruto wailed from the hallway which caused people to look at him as if he were crazy. Which he was.

"If you keep it up you'll have 5 staplers thrown at you by noon." Sasuke heard Gaara and Neji say in unison.

_'Noon.'_

**-**

Her cellphone rang, Sakura rushed over to her discarded nurse uniform and extracted her cellphone from one of the pockets.

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Report back to me immediately." Came her stern reply.

Sakura gulped as she literally forced the nurse uniform on until she had the zipper up and discarded the t-shirt on the floor; Sasuke's scent still lingering on her body even as she walked out of his house.

_'What could Tsunade possibly want?'_

She was about to find out.

**X**

**X**

She had been utterly shocked when Tsunade had slapped her across the face; she had never been hit in her life and the feeling sucked, made her feel like a failure... She touched the sore and reddened cheek; it would as sure as hell be bruised by tomorrow.

"How could you screw up a simple job!?"

"I did nothing wrong." Sakura countered with a hard gaze.

"You kissed him." Came Tsunade mock reply.

"No."

Her head swung to the side from the force of the slap she had just received from Tsunade; damn that woman sure knew how to hurt someone!!

"Wrong answer!"

Her hair was grabbed as Tsunade pulled her close to her face.

"Listen here, Sakura." She ground out.

"You have broken the biggest rule. Kissing a customer; it is **not **allowed."

Sakura struggled out of her grip but squeaked when she was thrown backwards, hitting the floor hard as she slowly rose to her wobbly feet...

"You are dismissed. For the entire week."

"But Tsunade-"

"Leave!"

Sakura hung her head low as she left the area and began her slow walk back home; cursing the damn timing as storm clouds collected around the area and rain began to steadily fall and wet Sakura.

"I'm. Going to catch. A cold." She mumbled.

And it was just her luck because she was standing too close to the street that a car ran through a puddle and ended up soaking her to the bone.

Cursing out loud, Sakura made a fist as she began to walk with heavy footsteps, showing everyone just how pissed off she was at the moment.

The car that had splashed her had braked and was currently backing up towards Sakura as she watched the car window roll down to reveal the sexy face of Sasuke Uchiha; frowning as he parted his lips.

"Get in."

Sakura glared at him as she turned her head away and began to speed walk towards her home...

"Sakura, get in the car."

"Nope." Came her stubborn reply.

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care..."

Thunder began to sound in the skies as lightning made itself known which caused Sakura to instantly stop and begin to shudder; she hated this type of weather and was terrified of rain storms!!

Running to the passenger side of the car, Sakura opened it and stepped in as she buckled herself in and wrapped her arms around her petite body that was beyond shivering because of the rain; her makeup was running as well as she began to wipe it away...

"Sorry about splashing you."

Sakura turned her face away from Sasuke as she looked out the window at the passing cars and buildings.

"Its fine."

The entire ride back to her house was so silent that Sakura began to feel quite nervous and she was never nervous about anything! Anxiety had never been an issue with her and it wasn't going to be one now!!

**X**

**X**

Throwing her a towel, Sakura caught it with much ease as she began to dry her wet hair and then after stripping herself of her wet clothes she began to dry her body with the same towel; Sasuke couldn't help but watch her.

She searched throughout her oddly large room for underwear and soon after found a pair as she pulled it on and then found a matching bra. Grabbing a skirt and a halter top, Sakura quickly dressed herself as she looked back at Sasuke.

Looking around the room, Sakura averted her gaze from Sasuke as she looked at her feet.

"Do you mind if I go back to your place?"

Sasuke had been taken aback by her sudden question as Sakura looked at him with hope filling her eyes as Sasuke sighed in defeat and the two walked out of the house and towards Sasuke's car.

**X**

**X**

Once they had entered the Uchiha's large manor, Sasuke began to make them a cup of hot chocolate while Sakura was instructed to sit in front of the fire place; he had been right...

Sakura had caught a cold and was currently blowing her runny nose with a Kleenex.

She grimaced as the pelting rain falling outside was heard and then rolling thunder from above, Sakura shivered once again as she watched Sasuke walk into the living room and hand her a cup filled with warm contents.

Sasuke had seated himself next to Sakura as the two simply watched the dancing flames and occasionally drank their hot chocolate...

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Sakura replied.

"On your cheek."

Sakura touched it with her fingertips as she flinched at the new found pain; it must have bruised faster than Sakura ultimately thought.

_'Why would it take longer? She hit me twice!'_

"Its nothing."

"Yes it is dammit!" Sasuke growled as he flicked on the lights and forced Sakura's head to the side.

Examining her left cheek carefully, Sasuke's eyes fell on the large blue tinted bruise that had formed on Sakura's left cheek.

"Who hit you?" He demanded once letting go of her cheek.

Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke again.

"No one."

"Sakura." He warned.

"Why do you even care!?" She practically yelled.

"..."

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples with her free hand.

"My boss..." Came her mused words.

"Why did-"

Sasuke never finished his sentence because Sakura had screamed in panic when the thunder from outside cracked loudly and caused the power to go off; the fire being the only source that provided light as Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Stupid storm..."

Sakura pulled herself closer to the Uchiha as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his wonderful scent that she could easily get lost in...

Sasuke slightly smiled at this.

_'I'm suddenly beginning to like thunder storms...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Well hello everyone!! I actually liked the way this chapter came out and I'm glad that I decided to write it!! You know what tastes really good!?! Huh, huh, do ya!!? Well I do! Iced Tea!! Yeah! lmfao**_

_**Okay I'm hyper!! So what!? **_

_**Ha ha!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	3. That Bitch!

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary**** --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! **_

_**She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing**** --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24 (NEW)**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21 (NEW)**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20 (NEW)**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25 (NEW)**_

**_Temari Sazuku ---_ _22__ (NEW)_**

**X**

_**Author's Note**** --- Heyya! Lol, I wonder when the last time I updated this story was? Well whatever at least I'm updating so be HAPPY! Gawd I have 4 or 3 (I lost count) more days until the pills that I must take are gone! Yes, all 40 pills and they taste like shit I might add!!**_

_**As you can see above, there a few new characters that are going to be introduced (By new I mean are just coming in) I brought the whole gang man!! yeah! **_

_**En-fing-Joy!!**_

**X**

"_What's that?"_

"_What's what?" Sakura replied._

"_On your cheek."_

_Sakura touched it with her fingertips as she flinched at the new found pain; it must have bruised faster than Sakura ultimately thought._

_'Why would it take longer? She hit me twice!'_

"_Its nothing."_

"_Yes it is dammit!" Sasuke growled as he flicked on the lights and forced Sakura's head to the side._

_Examining her left cheek carefully, Sasuke's eyes fell on the large blue tinted bruise that had formed on Sakura's left cheek._

"_Who hit you?" He demanded once letting go of her cheek._

_Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke again._

"_No one."_

"_Sakura." He warned._

"_Why do you even care!?" She practically yelled._

"_..."_

_Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples with her free hand._

"_My boss..." Came her mused words._

"_Why did-"_

_Sasuke never finished his sentence because Sakura had screamed in panic when the thunder from outside cracked loudly and caused the power to go off; the fire being the only source that provided light as Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm._

"_Stupid storm..."_

_Sakura pulled herself closer to the Uchiha as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his wonderful scent that she could easily get lost in..._

_Sasuke slightly smiled at this._

_'I'm suddenly beginning to like thunder storms...'_

**X**

Chapter 3: _**That Bitch!!**_

**X**

"Hey! Watch it!!"

"Gomen..."

"Pass me the flashlight from the table."

"Kuso!"

"What is it now!?"

"I dropped it on the floor!"

"Well find it!"

"I will if you'd shut up!"

"Well sorry, Sa-Ku-Ra!" He stressed her name out.

"You should be!!"

"This is pointless."

"I think I found- nope that's the television remote..."

"How **does** someone get a flashlight and a remote confused!?"

"They felt the same!!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Kami-sama, help me..."

"Baka! I heard that!"

"You were meant to..."

Sakura's fingers curled around a sleek object that seemed to have rubbery buttons on one side and then just flat on the other side; lifting her body from the floor Sakura's head met the table as she cried out.

"Fuck that hurt!!"

"Now what happened?"

"I hit my head on the table..."

Sasuke slapped his forehead again as he dragged his entire hand down his face with a sigh as he too was hit in the head with something.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Passing you the fucking flashlight!"

"You threw it! There's a difference between passing and throwing!"

"Oh shut up and turn the damned thing on already."

Flicking the switch on the side of the small flashlight, Sasuke shone it directly at Sakura's face as she shielded her eyes from the bright light while walking over to the male as she hit him over the head.

"What the hell!?"

"You deserved it for being a prick!"

"What crawled up your ass?"

Sakura growled as she shoved Sasuke forward and followed close behind as he found the main stairs and they both began to descend them as they headed straight for Sasuke's room.

"Why are you afraid of the dark anyway?" Sasuke inquired with an arched brow.

"Who said I was afraid of the dark!?"

"Your body language is evidence enough." He pointed out with mock.

Sakura looked at her hands that were clinging to the back of Sasuke's shirt and her body almost stuck to his backside as she continued to walk.

"I guess I've always been afraid of the dark..."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"When I was little I always thought that there was a monster living under my bed just waiting for me to fall asleep so it could eat me."

Sasuke laughed slightly.

"A monster?"

Sakura shook her head, yes.

"Yeah, and since then I've always been kinda afraid of the dark."

Silence reigned over the two as they entered the Uchiha's large room.

"Now what?"

Sasuke extracted a lighter from his pocket as he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a few candles as he set them up in various areas and lit them with the match which he placed back into his pocket.

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes."

Her mind was somewhere else even as she sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed, her eyes were void of any emotion as she simply sat there in complete silence, not even looking at the drop dead sexy male behind her.

_'How did Tsunade find out about me kissing Sasuke?'_

_'She had just assumed that I kissed him without taking time to think about it!'_

Sakura desperately racked her brain for any possible answers as to why Tsunade had accused her best employee for breaking one of the biggest rules of the prostitution business!!

It still made no- wait a minute!

_'That little bitch ratted me out!'_

_'I swear to Kami-sama I'll rip her little head off!!'_

Indeed, the culprit for ratting Sakura out was none other than _Ayame Ishikawa, _one of Sakura's thought to be friends but I guess she was a fool to think that the former best Prostitute in Tsunade's business was going to give up her title that easily.

She had played Sakura from the very beginning! Waiting for her chance to strike and ruin her and oh boy had she done a damn good job! Well, this was Sakura and if you knew her well enough you'd know that she would kill Ayame the first chance she had!

_'I shouldn't have told her!'_

_'I'm such a fool!'_

Yes, it had been Sakura's fault for spilling everything to Ayame but that girl sure as hell was damn persistent and wouldn't let Sakura go! She thought that she could trust her with anything but she had been wrong about that!

**-**

"_Ayame? Why are you calling at an hour like this?"_

_Said girl giggled._

"_Have fun?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_C'mon Sakura. I mean with Sasuke Uchiha!"_

"_The top business man in all of Japan!!"_

"_Oh yes..."_

_Sakura closed her eyes._

"_It was fun."_

_Ayame giggled again._

"_I bet it was. Everyone is talking about it here."_

_Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets._

"_How-"_

"_Do they know?" She finished for her._

"_I guess word must have gotten out but your so lucky!!"_

"_I am?" She asked._

_Ayame fake laughed as she sighed._

"_I'd give anything if I could just spend an hour with him..."_

"_He's okay, I guess..." Sakura mused._

"_And kiss him." She put in quickly._

"_Kiss him?"_

"_Yes. His lips are perfect!" Ayame squealed._

_Images of herself and Sasuke lip-locking made her hold her breath for a second._

"_Wouldn't you want to kiss him?"_

"_I... I guess so."_

"_Why are you stuttering all of a sudden?" Ayame asked with concern._

"_You didn't kiss him, right?"_

"_R.. right..."_

"_Sakura, tell me!"_

"_There's nothing to tell." _

"_You **did** kiss him didn't you!?"_

_Sakura let a little blush cover her face._

"_No, of course not!!"_

"_Your bad at lying, did you know that?" _

"_Apparently not." Sakura mumbled._

"_Come now Sakura. You can trust me with anything."_

_She took in a deep breath before letting it all out again._

"_Okay, I guess I did kiss him. Once!" She put the last word in quickly._

"_So? Is he a good kisser!?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_You won't tell will you?" Sakura asked in worry._

"_Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."_

_Sakura smiled to herself._

"_Arigatou, Ayame-chan."_

"_No problem."_

_Sakura hung up as she left Sasuke's house in a mad run._

"_And Tsunade's secret as well..." Ayame said as she paced around her room._

**-**

"I should have just kept my mouth shut..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura let out a small sneeze as she covered her mouth with her hands; she had probably caught a nasty cold when she walked outside in the rain and Sasuke's car splashing her with cold rain water probably didn't do anything to help.

"You have a cold." Sasuke pointed out while standing up and snatching the flashlight.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"I'll get you some medicine."

Sakura nodded her head and watched as Sasuke left the room.

She fell back against the bed as she closed her eyes and thought of many gruesome ways she could repay Ayame for ratting her out to Tsunade.

She hadn't even been in the prostitution industry for that long, all she really did was pose naked for magazines to start and soon after she applied for the job at 'Sweetest Sin' and at once Tsunade hired her.

She hadn't slept with much men and all prostitutes went for regular check-ups for various sexually transmitted diseases; so far Sakura hadn't been infected but tomorrow wasn't a guarantee that she wouldn't be infected...

She was pulled up as she was met with Sasuke, a single pill in the palm of his hand and a glass of water in the other as he handed them both to Sakura who thanked him and drowned down the pill in one swallow as she drank up the remaining water.

"Your going to work tomorrow, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Can I umm. Can I come with you?"

Sasuke looked at her intently as he thought hard, he was the boss of the entire business since his father died a few years back and made him head of the entire Uchiha industry. His mother had died when giving birth to him so he had never really known her and his brother ran off 3 years ago for God knows what!?

He had no one...

His business meant everything to him and he couldn't afford to lose it no matter what! Though, Sakura could promise to be an excellent filer and take all of his calls while he finished some paper work and business ideas...

"You'll have to work." He pointed out.

Sasuke looked down at her revealing wardrobe as he sighed.

"And a change of clothes."

Sakura smiled.

"Lets go grab you something now."

"Now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"But the power is-"

Like she had jinxed it, the lights came on as Sakura flinched slightly.

"Never mind."

"Its still early and there should be plenty of places still open."

"What are we waiting for!?"

Sasuke was pulled off the bed as Sakura quickly blew out all the candles and grabbed for the flashlight while rushing downstairs and grabbing her coat as she pulled it on along with Sasuke who grabbed his umbrella and opened the front door.

**-**

"So where exactly do you want to shop?" Sasuke inquired.

"I heard 'Casuals' is a good place to shop for suits."

"Then 'Casuals' it is."

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha as he drive to where she desired to go and parked in between two cars as Sakura exited and walked with Sasuke into the store that was surely open as a lady greeted them once they entered.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"We're looking for a few suits for her."

The woman looked at Sakura and led her towards an area filled with plain, yet magnificent suits and blouses that she could wear. The pink haired girl got straight to work as she listened to Sasuke and what he thought would look good on her.

"Try them on." Sasuke said as he pointed to the change rooms.

The first thing Sakura came out wearing was a wine red button up blouse and a black tweed skirt as well as a pair of black pumps. She blushed when Sasuke's eyes roamed all over her body but held her composure.

When Sasuke gave her the thumbs up sign she smiled and returned back in the change room as she picked another outfit and pulled it on.

This time, Sakura exited the room wearing a grey 2 button blazer as well as a white blouse underneath and a matching grey skirt. Sasuke liked the outfit very much and told her to change into something else.

Sakura was at her last outfit and she gone through a hell of a lot of outfits as she put on the long sleeved burgundy cashmere shirt as well as a pair of black pants that had almost invisible strips running up the legs and Sasuke had said that was his favorite outfit on her yet.

**-**

Once Sakura finished undressing and putting on her regular clothes, Sasuke helped her take the handful of clothes to the counter and Sakura let a frown form on her lips as she looked down at her feet.

"You don't have to pay for it. I should."

Sasuke silenced her as he took out his wallet and handed the cashier his credit-card and punched in his pin number.

"Sasuke." Sakura said stubbornly.

"Its okay Sakura. I want to pay for you."

That shut her up as she took a few of the shopping bags and left the store with Sasuke by her side as he opened the door for her.

"You should have let me paid."

"Sakura, we've been through this already." He sighed while pulling out of the parking space.

Sakura silenced herself as she busied herself while looking out the car window at on passing cars and buildings until they reached the Uchiha manor and stepped outside and back into his large home.

"You have to be up early tomorrow."

"Got it."

Sakura placed the shopping bags on the floor as she let her body hit the softness of the bed until her eyes closed and she could feel Sasuke hopping into bed right next to the pink haired angel.

Awaiting a new day to come...

**-**

Sasuke checked into work as usual with Sakura right behind him wearing the wine red blouse and the black tweed skirt along with the black heels. She had to admit that she felt sort of weird wearing these clothes.

She would usually leave a few buttons on the blouse open and the skirt would be shorter than where it was but for once Sakura felt like she wasn't revealing anything and it kind of made her smile to herself.

As she and Sasuke passed various business people they all stared at them and looked Sakura over as they shrugged their shoulders and went right back to work.

"This is my office."

Sasuke showed her to a smaller desk then his own, handing her bundles of paper work and turning on the flat screen computer situated on top of the mahogany desk.

"You'll be taking care of the filing and calls."

"I'll be fine." She reassured him.

He sighed as he walked over to his own desk and turned on his laptop while jotting a few things down on paper and logging into his account where he took care of all the profits and sales within the business.

Oh he knew Naruto would burst into his room at any given time and boy oh boy did he ever make a loud entrance!! Sakura looked up from her computer as she caught sight of the loud blonde male she had been acquainted with a few days ago.

"Hey teme!"

"Naruto is it possible for you to shut up?"

Laughter filled the room as Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru entered the room.

"Aren't you all supposed to be doing work?" Sasuke asked with raised brows.

"We're on our break." Gaara spoke up through his laughing fit.

"You guys are always on a break, your not getting paid for slacking."

"God Sasuke, loosen up a little!"

"He has." A small voice spoke up as everyone looked around.

"What the hell?"

Sakura stood from her chair with a smile gracing her lips as she placed a hand on her hip and winked at Sasuke who slapped his forehead. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out as he stared at prostitute Sakura Haruno in Sasuke's office!!

"Explain!"

"What's there to explain?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-san agreed to let me come work for him for a while."

All eyes were on Sakura as she stepped around the desk to greet them all.

Naruto took one look at her outfit and nearly pulled out his hair as he began screaming from the top of his lungs.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing." Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Nothing my ass! Look at her!!"

Shikamaru looked at her and recognized her as the playgirl in the magazine Naruto had given to him a few months back.

Gaara and Neji decided to stay out of this as they silently watched from the sidelines.

"Neji-san, you have an important customer on the other line." Came an angry voice from behind the males.

Everyone turned there attention to the doorway of Sasuke's room and sure enough four girls were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests as they took a few steps forward.

"I thought you said you were picking up some paper work!?" Asked a fiery blonde.

Shikamaru stepped backwards as the females all came closer to them with evil looks in their eyes, all except for a shy girl with short black hair who looked at Naruto, blushing slightly...

"N... Naruto, you h... have a guest waiting i.. in your of... fice..."

"No, no Hinata-chan! That won't do at all!" Said the blonde haired one.

"Remember like we practiced!?"

"Be mean and do not stutter!" Tenten replied.

Sasuke cleared his throat and luckily got everyones' attention.

"Why are you all in my office?"

"Hold on a second, Sasuke-san." Came another girl's reply.

"Gaara-Niisan, there are messages waiting to be responded to." Temari ground out.

"I'll be right there."

"NOW!" All four females screamed as loud as they could.

"Okay, okay!"

"Bug ya later, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered from the hallway.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she had been holding it in for sometime and no longer could she suppress it so she let it all out.

"Man, what a group."

"Welcome to my world." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he began typing up a few of the business profits and adding a few things together before he took a handful of files and looked through all of them until he found the desired paper and asked Sakura to run it through the faxing machine.

"Its five doors down to the right."

"Hai."

"The fax number is: 03-640-7366

Taking the paper from him, Sakura walked to where Sasuke had directed her to and sure enough a large faxing machine was situated in the room.

Punching in the correct numbers, Sakura placed the sheet of the paper near the mouth of the faxing machine and watched as it was slowly eaten up and came out at the other end, signaling that the faxing was complete.

Smiling to herself, Sakura scooped up the piece of paper as she left the fax room and headed back into Sasuke's office where he awaited for her return.

"Here."

Sakura handed the male the piece of paper as he thanked her.

"No problem."

Sakura took her seat behind the desk as she went back to writing up paper work and filing a pile of papers that only seemed to be getting bigger and bigger and bigger every time she looked at them!

_'Oh well, better get to work...'_

**X**

"Sakura."

Said woman looked over her computer screen at Sasuke.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lunch." He pointed out.

Sasuke stood from his seat as he took Sakura's wrist and led her out of the office.

"I'll treat you to lunch."

"Oh no. I'm treating the both of us to lunch." She said sternly.

Sasuke sighed and led the girl out if the building and towards his car.

"Wanna get some coffee?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Coffee it is."

Sakura stepped out of the car as soon as Sasuke had properly parked and both entered the surprisingly large coffee shop and took a seat near a window.

The service was fast because already they were being served by a friendly looking male.

"Two medium double-doubles."

The male wrote this down as he looked back at the two.

"Will there be anything else?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"Just a turkey sandwich for me."

"And I'll have a club sandwich."

The male smiled at them as he finished writing down their orders and left the area as he headed towards the kitchen to give to the chef.

"Nice place..." Sakura chided while looking around.

"Indeed."

And it was at that moment that a loud voice caught Sasuke's ears and it was all familiar too! Sasuke looked behind him as his face paled; Naruto, Neji and Gaara were all entering the coffee shop and Sasuke prayed to Kami-sama that they didn't see him!

_'Please!'_

"Hey guys look!" Shouted Naruto while pointing to something.

Sasuke sunk in his seat as he thought, _'Game over!'_

"They have miso ramen here!!"

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as he wiped his forehead, Sakura looked at him funny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, look its Naruto!"

Sakura parted her lips as she held her hand high in the hair, ready to call to the male...

"Keep quiet!"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"I really don't want him to see-"

"Sasuke-teme!?"

"Kuso."

And from behind Sasuke came running Naruto and his little gang. The loud-mouthed blonde smirked at him sheepishly while parting his lips.

"Ah, so your taking Sakura-chan to lunch."

"Naruto. Do you have a tracking device on me or something?" Sasuke raised his brow.

The blonde smiled at him.

"Now that we're all here lets eat together!"

Gaara and Neji took their seats along with Naruto as Sasuke mentally wanted to kick himself in the ass.

The brown haired waiter came over with their order as he handed Sakura her coffee and sandwich and Sasuke the same thing as he asked them if he could get them anything else.

"No, we're fine, thank you."

"That comes to $15.75"

Sakura removed her wallet from her purse and extracted a 20 dollar bill as the waiter dug through his pocket for change which he handed to her.

The waiter bowed his head and looked over at the three new males.

"Can I get you something?"

"Miso ramen right over here!!"

"BLT for me, thank you." Came Neji's voice.

"And chili for me."

Everyone looked over at Gaara as he shrugged.

"What? I like chili."

"Of course you do." Naruto said while patting him on the head.

This action caused Gaara to growl at him and slap his hand away from him.

"Baka."

Sasuke ate as quickly as he could, he couldn't bear being near Naruto any longer than needed and right now he just wanted to get back to work as fast as he possibly could. By the time he had finished his sandwich, Sakura was sipping on her coffee, her sandwich having already been devoured.

"We have to get back to work now." Sasuke stated.

"We do?" Sakura said innocently.

"Yes." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and they two of them left the coffee shop and the three males wondering what had crawled up his ass this morning.

They discarded the thought as they conversed about other such things until there food was brought to them by the same male waiter.

"Arigatou."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as the three males ate as slowly as possible, the slower the better chance they had of staying away from work if only for a few extra minutes...

_'Man, Sasuke-teme sure is lucky.'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it took me forever to finish but I am happy with the result nonetheless Yes, now you know how Sakura got busted for kissing the super hot Sasuke!! C'mon I had to make a bitch in a story and I said, hey! She could be the one that rats Sakura out and just wait and see, in another chapter she is gonna get it GOOD!!**_

_**Oh, and I know that Temari is older than Gaara in the manga and anime but in my story she is younger than him, thus his name: Gaara-Niisan (Awwww)**_

_**ha ha, coffee rocks!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**xo**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!**_

**X**


	4. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

**X  
**

_**Summary**** --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing**** --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

_**Author's Note**** --- Heyya! I'm back!! ha ha. Man I'm SO fucking tired... :( I just woke up like at 2:00 pm because I stayed up until 6:00 am. Now that I think about it that was a STUPID idea to do in the first place... (Drools on keyboard) I am SO SO tired and I want a freaking MUFFIN and a COFFEE!! My parents just went out to get stuff in the city and before they left they told me that they would get me a coffee and muffin from Tim Horton's even though I was half awake-half asleep at the time they told me...**_

_**On with the story!!**_

**X**

"_That comes to $15.75"_

_Sakura removed her wallet from her purse and extracted a 20 dollar bill as the waiter dug through his pocket for change which he handed to her._

_The waiter bowed his head and looked over at the three new males._

"_Can I get you something?"_

"_Miso ramen right over here!!"_

"_BLT for me, thank you." Came Neji's voice._

"_And chili for me."_

_Everyone looked over at Gaara as he shrugged._

"_What? I like chili."_

"_Of course you do." Naruto said while patting him on the head._

_This action caused Gaara to growl at him and slap his hand away from him._

"_Baka."_

_Sasuke ate as quickly as he could, he couldn't bear being near Naruto any longer than needed and right now he just wanted to get back to work as fast as he possibly could. By the time he had finished his sandwich, Sakura was sipping on her coffee, her sandwich having already been devoured._

"_We have to get back to work now." Sasuke stated._

"_We do?" Sakura said innocently._

"_Yes." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and they two of them left the coffee shop and the three males wondering what had crawled up his ass this morning._

_They discarded the thought as they conversed about other such things until there food was brought to them by the same male waiter._

"_Arigatou."_

_The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as the three males ate as slowly as possible, the slower the better chance they had of staying away from work if only for a few extra minutes..._

_'Man, Sasuke-teme sure is lucky.'_

**X**

Chapter 3: _**Revenge is Sweet!!**_

**X**

Sakura removed her heels, throwing them casually to the floor, a sigh escaping her throat.

Her mind was full of ways that she could get revenge on Ayame for being the ratting bitch she was! Nothing would do though and Sakura then found herself hopelessly stumped...

"Rough day at work?" Sasuke teased while entering his bedroom.

Sakura eyed him as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shut up baka!"

He laughed slightly while entering his bathroom. The sound of running water caught Sakura's ears as she let out another long sigh.

She never thought she would ever think this but...

She wasn't in the mood for sex.

Kami-sama what was wrong with her!?

Maybe that cold was affecting her thinking!?

Running a frustrated hand through her hair, Sakura let her body hit the softness of Sasuke's bed as she stared up at the ceiling; eyes clouded over with something she just couldn't place.

Flinging forwards as if she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare, Sakura dug through her purse until she came across her cellular phone. Snickering silently, the pink haired woman dialed in a very familiar number as she awaited an answer...

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayame!" Sakura said as nicely as she could.

"Sakura!?"

She nodded her head even though the woman wouldn't be able to see.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could come over for a bit?"

Ayame looked at the clock.

"I'm kinda expecting someone in an hour..."

"It's okay, I'll be out before your guest arrives. Well see ya!"

Sakura put the cellular phone back into her purse as she laughed menacingly.

"That bitch is going down!"

Dammit all!

Her car was still parked in front of her house since Sasuke had driven her to his house!! She felt like she could punch something but decided against it as she watched a half naked Sasuke leave the bathroom.

She smiled at him while treading towards him.

"Can you do me a favor?"

He ran his fingers through his wet-matted hair.

"What is it?"

"I need you to drop me off at my house."

He looked at her.

"You don't like it here?"

She held out her hands.

"No, no, I love it here! I just have a little business that has to be attended to."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me get dressed first."

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

Sakura left the room with only her purse and the outfit she had come to Sasuke's house wearing. Slipping on her regular sandals, Sakura awaited downstairs for the ever so stoic Uchiha Sasuke to show up.

**-**

"You ready?"

Sakura nodded her head, an evil glint never leaving her eyes.

Opening the front door, Sasuke and Sakura stepped out into the cool night air as the pink haired woman let out a relaxed sigh.

_'Man, it's nice out...'_

Sakura hopped into the Uchiha's vehicle as he turned on the ignition and awaited for the engine to come to life with a loud roar before he switched gears and backed out of his front driveway and to Sakura's destination.

Her house.

**X**

"I'll stop by later tonight."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Don't stay out too late." He teased.

"Yes _father_..."

Sasuke chuckled as he awaited Sakura to step out of his car and into her house. His onyx eyes drank in all of her perfect curves and swaying hips as she walked towards her front door and then inside...

Shaking his head, Sasuke pulled out of the driveway and headed back home. His hair was still wet-matted and therefore locks of raven coloured hair clung to the nape of his neck as well as his bangs that clung to his forehead.

Sakura ran into her bedroom and searched around until she came across her digital camera and stuffed it into her purse; an evil smile gracing her lips as she rubbed her hands together and laughed menacingly.

"Ayame. Your going down!"

Kami-sama!

Had she gone completely insane!?

She was _talking _to herself; not something she _regularly _did...

Slipping on her shoes once again, Sakura proceeded out of her house as she entered her own vehicle and stuck the key into the ignition as it came to life and she backed out of her driveway with a sinister smile still plastered on her lips.

Ayame's house wasn't all _that _far away from her house, just about 10-15 minutes to get there. Sakura walked to her front door and gave it a few good knocks, practicing slightly for the real thing when the time came...

"Good evening, Sakura." The woman said cheerfully.

Sakura almost scoffed.

"I won't be long." She reassured the clueless girl.

Ayame nodded her head as she stepped aside and allowed Sakura entrance into her home. It wasn't a large living area, regular sized home fit for a family of 3 or 4. The walls were filled with pictures of family members Sakura had presumed but then again she could be wrong.

"I have to get ready; make yourself at home."

Smiling, Ayame turned her back on Sakura and only then did a scowl appear on her features as she ascended the stairs in order to reach the second floor.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stuck up the middle finger only and mouthed out a: _'Fuck you'_

She extracted the camera from her purse as she turned it on and smiled when she saw that it had been previously recharged.

_'Thank Kami-sama!'_

Going to the menu screen, Sakura selected _'camcorder' _and quickly located Ayame's room. Yes, she had been here a few times when Ayame and her decided to have sort of a _'Girl's Night' _on few occasions...

As soon as she heard the sound of Ayame's footsteps coming from the floor above her, Sakura quickly pushed stashed the camera between the piles of magazines located near the television; making sure that it was facing the bed as she pushed the _'record' _button.

Dashing out of her room as fast as she could, Sakura looked up at Ayame who was wearing a very revealing outfit, no! Lingerie!!

"I'm assuming your expecting a customer?" Sakura raised her brows.

Ayame nodded at that and Sakura could help but notice the elder woman's eyes narrow slightly on her.

"I leave you to your job then."

Ayame waved goodbye to Sakura as she neared the door.

"I'll be sure to stop by later and maybe we could watch a movie?"

Smiling, Ayame parted her lips, "That would be nice."

Stepping out of the woman's house, Sakura nearly laughed her ass off as she walked to her car and entered the vehicle while pulling out of the small driveway and into town where she would stay until she thought it was time to return.

_'Oh, yes. I'll catch her in the act...'_

**X**

Sakura sat at the coffee shop alone, she had recently finished her second cup of coffee. Man was she ever addicted to that stuff...

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Sakura looked at the clock within the coffee shop and abruptly stood up as she quickly paid the amount owed. Her legs carried her out of the store as she reached her car and started the engine.

She had almost been sure that she would have received a speeding ticking but she had not. Sakura had drove over the limit in order to arrive at Ayame's before that slut fell asleep. A sigh left her lips, she had been out for almost 2 hours!!

_'Ayame better be done by the time I get there!!'_

Before the pink haired woman knew it, she had parked in front of Ayame's house and was already knocking at the door. She could clearly hear hurried footsteps nearing the door and suddenly Ayame was standing at the doorway.

Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were disheveled or what was left of her clothes...

"Did I come at a bad time?" Sakura asked innocently.

Ayame smiled weakly, "Sort of..."

Sakura pushed past the brunette as she walked into her home, Ayame followed close behind her, making sure she didn't wander into any unnecessary areas of her home which were being... occupied at the moment...

"Don't go in there!" Ayame demanded as she tried to run in front of Sakura.

"I forgot something." Sakura reasoned as she entered the room which smelled of sweat and most of all... sex...

Sakura wrinkled her nose at both the smell and sight.

A blonde haired male was laying in bed, sheets covering some areas of his body, namely his private parts which Sakura was grateful for.

"What could you have possibly forgot _my_ room!?"

Sakura dug through the pile of magazines until she extracted the digital camera which was still on and recording at the very moment though the battery was deadly low...

"This."

Sakura held up the camera as Ayame stared.

"Your camera?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"I've recorded _everything _up to this point..." She mused.

Ayame's eyes widened a fraction as a million questions entered her mind.

_'No! All of my planning!'_

_'She wouldn't show it to Tsunade... would she!?'_

Ayame tried snatching the camera from Sakura but was too slow.

"I'll take that off your hands."

Sakura shoved her backwards.

"Oh yeah and thanks for ratting me out to Tsunade!"

Ayame growled.

"I didn't know you were _that _smart to have figured that out."

"Well trusting a total slut doesn't need all that much thought..."

Ayame was furious!

"Give me that damned camera!"

Sakura pulled her free arm back as soon as Ayame lunged at her and then suddenly a loud cry echoed throughout the room. Resulting in Ayame sprawled out on the floor, a faint trail of blood tricking from her nostril.

"That's called payback, bitch."

The man laying on the bed was currently hidden beneath the covers for fear that Sakura would end up doing the same thing to him as she had done to Ayame...

Now clearly happy, Sakura took out her cellphone and dialed in Sasuke's familiar number as she awaited an answer which she got seconds later.

"It's Sakura. Meet me at my place."

Before he could even give her any type of response she had hung up the phone which left Sasuke sighing and removing his butt from the couch where he had been watching the hockey game only moments ago...

**X**

Sakura sat in front of her computer screen, camera attached to the USB cord and the USB cord hooked up to the computer. She had just finished uploading the video of Ayame and that strange male onto her computer and now she was currently skimming through it until she found something of interest to her...

She rubbed her temples, we're they _ever _going to stop having sex!?

Sasuke's footsteps from the hallway were unnoticed by her ears as she continued watching the screen that is until...

"Are you watching porn?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat as she looked over her shoulder and glared at the figure of Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory.

"**NO!"**

He smirked.

"Then what's that?"

She rubbed her aching temples.

"Evidence."

"Of...?"

"I don't know!?"

Sasuke too a seat at the edge of the bed, eyes staring at the back wall of Sakura's room...

Sakura's eyes widened as she adjusted the volume and re-winded the video ten seconds back from where she was at the moment.

"_**I'll steal the money later this week and then we leave Tokyo."**_

"_**Where's the money coming from?"**_

"_**Why. 'Sweetest Sin' of course."**_

Sakura marked down the time in which Ayame had started talking from the time where she had stopped and before her and the man were able to _do _it again...

On the disk she burned the video to, Sakura had marked down with permanent marker, _'6:20 – 6:30'_

Sakura shut her computer off as she turned to Sasuke and took his hand.

"We have to go to 'Sweetest Sin'!"

"We do?" Sasuke groaned.

Sakura punched him in the arm.

"Yes!!"

**X**

"Sakura!? Your not supposed to be back here until next week."

Said woman tossed Tsunade the CD contained within and case and said nothing more. She had told Sasuke to wait outside and he did so as he met her while still within his car's confinements.

"Ready?"

Sakura buckled herself in.

"Let's go home."

She stopped from talking as a blush arose to the crests of her cheeks.

Had she just said, _'Let's go home!?'_

Kami-sama! There really was something wrong with her!!

Though Sasuke has said nothing but pulled away from 'Sweetest Sin' and drove in the direction of his own home...

Even through the car ride back to Sasuke's house, Sakura's blush never faded away; it stayed right where it was even though the girl wished against it for fear that Sasuke would see it and tease her where he would result in having a sore arm for the rest of the night!!

Sasuke looked over at the pinked haired goddess as he was stopped at a red light. Her emerald eyes were once again glued to the skyscrapers and other such buildings outside of the car and in the heart of Tokyo.

_'Home...'_

**X**

Sakura sat in front of the desk located within Sasuke's large office. It was lunch time but they decided to eat in the office instead of going out for fear that Naruto and everyone else would stalk them again...

Sakura walked over to Sasuke's desk and handed him the paperwork he had asked for minutes ago. He gaped as his onyx orbs caught sight of her exposed cleavage when she bent down slightly.

Though, she seemed totally oblivious as she turned her back and walked towards the door leading in and out of Sasuke's office. She squeaked when Sasuke grabbed her from behind, his erection clearly being noticed by Sakura as it poked her in the ass.

She couldn't help the whimper that left her throat as Sasuke began to grind against her lower regions, causing Sakura to push back against him and let the back of her head rest against his muscled shoulder.

She heard the locking of Sasuke's office as he turned the large lock on the door and twirled Sakura around to face him. Now no one would be able to burst in on them when they were... making love...

Sasuke would never imagine himself having sex in an office no less but that's what the lock was for and for another annoying reason that went by the name, Uzumaki Naruto who was capable of mindless outburst and entries into his room when he was not needed.

His tongue ran down her neck as he nibbled on her collarbone, eliciting a quiet moan from the woman he was currently undressing...

Her shirt was raised to just under her plump breasts and her skirt was tossed aside, cool fingers trailing across the heated skin of the woman whom he was pinning against the wall located near the office door.

Next to be discarded was Sasuke's pants and boxers as he slowly pushed himself inside of the smaller woman. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took more of him within her as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

The Uchiha could feel Sakura's inner walls pulling at his cock as he buried more of himself inside of the young woman. She was irresistible to his eyes, every time he gazed at her even for a split second he all of a sudden found himself wanting to have her in his bed!

He had never experienced anything like that in his life and he frankly did not know what the hell it was!! 

She called out his name as her walls tightened their vice grip around his member, her mouth hung slightly open as she rested her head against the wall behind her. Sasuke's forehead pressed against her own as he gave one final thrust before he too came...

Sasuke helped the woman back on her feet as he handed her the articles of clothing he had discarded not too long ago. Though the blush didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha as he stared and pointed.

"Your embarrassed."

Sakura stomped her foot against the carpeted floor.

"Baka!"

Sakura finished pulling on her panties and skirt as did Sasuke with his pants and boxers...

She huffed while walking back to her desk and picking up the full glass of pure water. She had unlocked the door once she had finished dressing herself properly and finally rid herself of that damned persistent blush!!

Sakura took note of the clear liquid that stained the floor where she had Sasuke had just... made love...

"We should probably clean that up..."

Sasuke looked over and told her where the cloths were.

"Fine. Don't help me!"

Just as she was about to leave the room, Naruto burst in and looked over at Sakura who looked like she could have had a fucking heart attack!!

"Great..."

"Hey Sasuke-teme I-"

His eyes looked beyond Sakura to what was on the floor behind her as she tried to block his vision.

"What's that?"

Sakura's eyes darted around the room until they landed upon Sasuke.

"I... Spilled some water..."

Naruto then looked at the filled glass of water in her left hand.

"But your glass is full."

Sakura quickly splattered water from her glass all over the stained spot on the carpet as she smiled sheepishly.

"Now it's not."

Naruto shook his head while looking over at Sasuke who already had a stapler in hand and was casually throwing it up and down as he caught it with one hand; with much ease as he glanced in Naruto's direction.

"You know what? It can wait."

And he was gone, leaving Sasuke to sigh in relief and Sakura to mumble incoherent nothings to herself as she went to look for a cloth to clean up the... _mess _she and Sasuke had made...

_**Author's Note:**** Yes, I know I'm a lazy bum!! Maybe I WANT to be a lazy bum!? Lol, I know that was a SHORT ass chapter but that's all your getting for now since typing with only a left arm is hard and not to mention TIME CONSUMING!!**_

_**I will hopefully see you all soon, ne?**_

_**Have a good one!! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

_**X**_


	6. WTF?

**_WTF_**

_**Man, so here we are again, ne?**_

_**But I am NOT hurt! I swear to GOD I am NOT hurt again!! But I do need to vent out my anger and sadness now and I will tell you why in just a moment. So, some PERSON (I dunno who) decided to be a shit disturber and review or more like talk SHIT about my story. There is a limit to how much I can take and what this person wrote nearly made me cry, I felt so shitty after that I had thought I lost the will to write any longer...**_

_** I haven't and will continue to update regularly. **_

_** Just a few minutes ago I recieved a review for this story: Kiss and Tell; the PERSON who had signed in as anonymous which further fueled my anger! I can take it if someone doesn't like my story but this just totally fucked up my goddamn day!**_

_** This is what 'Agina' wrote:**_

_** People think you are pathetic. Making fics that are so unrealistic. Your dirty, cheap excuses for stories just prove you're a horny little girl that wants to get knocked up but can't so takes it out on imaginary crap.**_

_**At first I couldn't believe what this person had wrote and I was like "WTF is wrong with you!" OO and what just makes me want to punch something until it breaks is the fact the despite the warning I had put in the FIRST chapter saying 'IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON THEN LEAVE!'**_

_**But this person just decided to ignore my fucking warning and decided to be a little prick about it! NO I don't want to fucking get knocked up and F.Y.I. it even says in the summary that there is LEMON in the first fucking chapter! SO being YOU why the FUCK would you even read it in the first place!?**_

_**And there are dirtier fics out there than mine!!**_

_** Its kinda pathetic really how this person didn't sign in. I dunno why? Maybe because he/she was TOO scared to sign in because I would be able to contact him/her!?**_

_** If I'm blabbering I'm SO sorry its just that this is the one review that I have recieved for a story that made me fucking cry! That's not something to be fucking proud of! Oh and you don't even fucking know me so I wouldn't be talking all this shit about as if you know me; which you DON'T!!**_

_** I can't stand people like that. I've seen that happen to other authors on here but NEVER would I have thought it would happen to me when clearly many of my reviewers and what not LIKE the damn story! NO one complains about the lemon in my stories and a lot of people write lemons!**_

_** I doubt the person is reading this but still I have to say: "Get a fucking life you retard!"**_

_** Ya, I still don't feel any better...**_

_**But watcha gonna do about it!?**_

_**Daniela  
**_


	7. Madness!

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X  
**

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

"_Baka!"_

_Sakura finished pulling on her panties and skirt as did Sasuke with his pants and boxers..._

_She huffed while walking back to her desk and picking up the full glass of pure water. She had unlocked the door once she had finished dressing herself properly and finally rid herself of that damned persistent blush!!_

_Sakura took note of the clear liquid that stained the floor where she had Sasuke had just... made love..._

"_We should probably clean that up..."_

_Sasuke looked over and told her where the cloths were._

"_Fine. Don't help me!"_

_Just as she was about to leave the room, Naruto burst in and looked over at Sakura who looked like she could have had a fucking heart attack!!_

"_Great..."_

"_Hey Sasuke-teme I-"_

_His eyes looked beyond Sakura to what was on the floor behind her as she tried to block his vision._

"_What's that?"_

_Sakura's eyes darted around the room until they landed upon Sasuke._

"_I... Spilled some water..."_

_Naruto then looked at the filled glass of water in her left hand._

"_But your glass is full."_

_Sakura quickly splattered water from her glass all over the stained spot on the carpet as she smiled sheepishly._

"_Now it's not."_

_Naruto shook his head while looking over at Sasuke who already had a stapler in hand and was casually throwing it up and down as he caught it with one hand; with much ease as he glanced in Naruto's direction._

"_You know what? It can wait."_

_And he was gone, leaving Sasuke to sigh in relief and Sakura to mumble incoherent nothings to herself as she went to look for a cloth to clean up the... mess she and Sasuke had made..._

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Guess who!? Ah ha!! Sorry I haven't been updating lately but like I said before 'When I have the patience to sit in front of the computer for days on end' I would update, ne? **_

_**My parents went out and my siblings are at their friends house. So yeah, I said that I wanted to stay and here I am now!! CX**_

_**BE GRATEFUL!!**_

**X**

Chapter 5: _**Madness!**_

**X**

"There!"

Sasuke looked up from his computer screen and watched as Sakura tossed a paper airplane casually across the room until it landed upon Sasuke's desk.

He sighed.

"I think Naruto's habits are starting to rub off on you."

"And that's not a good thing?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his coffee.

"That's a **bad **thing!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and glanced at the clock.

"Do you really think you should be drinking coffee at this hour?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"If I don't, I'd be asleep by now."

Sakura laughed.

"Now that I'd like to see."

Sasuke raised his finely shaped brows in suspicion.

"What?"

"The great Sasuke Uchiha asleep on the job." 

She paced around her desk and made her way in front of Sasuke's.

"I would never sleep during work."

"You look cute when your sleeping!"

He rose both his dark brows.

"Oh really?"

She gripped the tie he wore and pulled his face close to hers while brushing her lips against his before...

"Sasuke-teme!!"

A loud banging was heard coming from the other side of the door.

Sakura sighed and Sasuke fumed.

"Let me in!"

"Naruto."

"I have a stapler and I'm not afraid to use it!"

He smirked when the knocking ceased but nearly toppled over when the banging got louder and louder and he was afraid that his office door would fly off its hinges at any given moment!

"They're coming!"

"Who? The therapist?" He teased.

"No! The guys!"

"I thought they were your friends?"

"They are but right now they want to kill me!!"

Sasuke nearly laughed himself at the situation that Naruto had gone and gotten himself into.

"That's your own damn problem."

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up from her fit of giggling.

"Please! Let me in!"

She heard the male sobbing but didn't budge an inch.

Her laughter filled the room and this time Sasuke joined in as well.

"Guys? Guys! Guys!?"

They held down their laughter but burst out again when...

"Gaara... Put down the hole-punch."

Sasuke took in a deep breath and nodded his head as Sakura and himself ran to the door and pressed their ears against it; getting a better listen.

"Shikamaru! Don't you-"

"Oh Kami-sama! It burns! You got it in my eyes!!"

Neji crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was **my **coffee!"

Shikamaru sent him an apologetic look and then watched as Neji took out a few wall tacks and began chasing Naruto around.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there, wide eyed and laughing their asses off!

The last thing they heard was...

"No! Neji don't!!"

And then a particularly loud bang before... nothing...

Sakura just slowly stepped away from the door and sat back at her desk and Sasuke just kind of went really pale while he tugged on the collar of his shirt and he too sat back at his desk and 'pretended' like he was typing something up.

"Should we go-"

"No!"

"Why?"

Sasuke gulped.

"They might try to kill us too."

Sakura mouthed a silent 'oh' as she glanced at the large clock again. It read, '9:37' close to the time when they would be leaving...

Only another 23 minutes and they could get out of this damned place and finally relax. Sakura was fighting over if she would take a shower or a nice long bath but when Sasuke stood up with the stapler in his hand he gestured for her to follow.

She logged off the computer and turned it off.

"You'll need a weapon." Sasuke pointed out bluntly as she glared.

"They wouldn't hit a girl! Baka!!" 

He sighed.

"Their psycho paths! Of course they'll hurt you!"

Sakura shuddered as she took off her one high heel shoe and smirked at Sasuke.

Everyone on the top floor had probably gone home by now and Sasuke and Sakura were going to try to do the same thing without resulting in them being tied up and held over a cauldron of boiling water or a blazing fire!

Sasuke gulped down the saliva forming in his mouth as he slowly opened the door while turning off the light to the office and stepping out into the lonely hallway; not a living soul in sight...

"This is-"

"Eerie." Sakura finished for him.

He nodded his head while running a hand through his hair and locking the office door from the outside.

Sakura stepped in front of the dominant Uchiha and took a deep breath to calm her nerves- wait!? Why the hell was she afraid for!?

She kept her back as straight as a board while walking towards the elevator that would surely bring them to the main lobby where they could get the hell out of this place!!

They headed for the elevator and Sasuke did the honor of pushing the button in order to call the elevator to their specific floor.

"I wanted to do that!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Suck it up!"

"Fuck-"

Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth.

He looked behind them and sure enough there was Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Gaara Sazuku.

All in which had various office tools in their hands as Naruto stepped in front of them; shirt stained with coffee and a smirk on his smug little face as he pointed to the two frightened people.

"Get them!"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as Sakura began to push the elevator button numerous times until it arrived and opened its door which allowed them both in.

"Lobby!" Sasuke screamed while pacing around within the elevator.

"Where is-"

"Hurry the hell up!!"

Sakura pushed the button good and hard and watched as the door shut just in time before Shikamaru managed to hurl many pens at them.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"That's something I'll never forget."

Sasuke dropped the stapler and pressed her against the elevator's back wall as her lips were claimed by the Uchiha's.

"You'll never forget having sex in an elevator either."

She giggled.

"Care to join me?"

Sasuke nibbled on her earlobe.

"Way ahead of you."

Just then, the elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor as they gulped and looked at the opening doors.

"Kakashi-san!?"

Said male looked up from his perverted book and drank in the scene before him.

"Uchiha-san."

He looked at the small woman in which Sasuke was blocking Kakashi's vision from.

"And you are..."

"Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi nodded his head while getting into the elevator.

"Which floor?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"22nd floor."

Sasuke slapped Kakashi's hand away from the button.

"Trust me; you don't want to go up there."

Kakashi gave the young Uchiha a weird look.

"Why not?"

Sakura piped up before Sasuke could say anything.

"Mice infestation."

Kakashi moved his hand away from the button panel and traveled back down to the lobby with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well I guess I'm done here."

He waved goodbye to the two people as they exited the elevator and literally ran out of the large building and got into Sasuke's car.

He pulled out of his reserved parking space but quickly hit the brakes when Naruto came out of no where, yelling random things.

"Oh-"

"Shit!"

Naruto walked languidly over to the passenger side as Sakura quickly rolled the window back up and locked the door as she told Sasuke to drive.

He did and drove away from the corporation, Naruto's screams not falling on deaf ears as Sakura wiped her sweaty forehead and sank back in the seat...

**X**

"Well that was interesting."

Sasuke removed his dress shirt and tossed it into the hamper as Sakura totally stripped down and began walking throughout the room in only her undergarments which made Sasuke stare in awe.

Pulling on her very 'skimpy' pajamas, the pink haired woman looked back at Sasuke with a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you for everything."

Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk while slipping off his pants and now he was only dressed in a pair of deep grey boxers; muscled chest for Sakura's eyes only as she crossed one leg over the other.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Sakura..."

She gave the young Uchiha her full attention.

"Yes?"

The next thing she knew she was pulled against his toned chest, his lips latching onto hers as she eagerly opened her mouth to meet his tongue with her very own.

"Why don't you stay with me."

Sakura looked dumbstruck as she pulled away from Sasuke.

"Stay with... you?"

Sasuke inclined his head towards her.

"I can provide you with anything you need."

Sakura took a step backwards.

"You can even permanently work along side me."

Sakura let her back hit the wall as she smiled bitterly. She had been in the prostitution business for nearly two years but was she willing to give it all up for some business man!?

She didn't know...

"Sasuke, I appreciate it but..."

"I don't know."

Sasuke heaved as he stepped into bed and called Sakura to accompany him which she was more than happy to do.

Her arms felt so weird all of a sudden as she wrapped them around Sasuke and crushed herself against his back.

_'What's a girl to do?'_

**X**

Early the next morning, Sakura's cellphone went off and she was forced to answer it grudgingly.

"What is it?"

"Sakura."

It was Tsunade!!

"Tsunade-san!?"

"I need you to come down here right now."

"Yes."

She placed her cellphone back into her purse while removing herself from the bed. Her eyes darted over to where Sasuke still lay; asleep no less...

Sakura gave him a saddened look as she gathered up all her clothing and left the house and ultimately Sasuke Uchiha.

Her arrival at 'Sweetest Sin' didn't take long and Tsunade was waiting patiently in her office, hands folded neatly on top the desk as she watched Sakura enter.

"About the tape..." She mused suddenly.

"You watched it?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Ayame has already been taken care of."

Sakura let a small smile grace her lips but was shocked when Tsunade said...

"I want you to report back to work today."

Sakura gaped.

"But my punishment-"

"Has been declined."

An image of Sasuke popped into her head as she quickly shook it out. Her thoughts were solely set on what was happening at the moment.

"Well, Tsunade I..."

**X**

_**TBC**_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ah ha!! man, I let you all at a cliff hanger on purpose and also I must save the rest for a very SPECIAL chapter (almost said episode there ) that I will right in the next week or so CX**_

_**I hope you enjoyed every bit of this chapter. Especially the office part which I did just for fun!! CXX I started cracking up while writing the damned thing! Lol; In the middle of this chapter I decided to take a shower and told me dad that if my sister came home (she's at her friend's house) to yell that she was here before she even got inside so that she didn't go on the computer and probably erase this. So I'm about reading to hop into the shower and I hear "Natalie's here!" I grab for my robe and wrap it around me as I rush out of the bathroom where my dad is laughing his ass off and I'm going, "Argh, you bastard!!" The I started slapping his arm and he kept on laughing...**_

_**I know, I'm fucking gullible!! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXX**_

**X**


	8. Change of Lifestyle

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

**X  
**

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

"_Tsunade-san!?"_

"_I need you to come down here right now."_

"_Yes."_

_She placed her cellphone back into her purse while removing herself from the bed. Her eyes darted over to where Sasuke still lay; asleep no less..._

_Sakura gave him a saddened look as she gathered up all her clothing and left the house and ultimately Sasuke Uchiha._

_Her arrival at 'Sweetest Sin' didn't take long and Tsunade was waiting patiently in her office, hands folded neatly on top the desk as she watched Sakura enter._

"_About the tape..." She mused suddenly._

"_You watched it?"_

_Tsunade nodded her head._

"_Ayame has already been taken care of."_

_Sakura let a small smile grace her lips but was shocked when Tsunade said..._

"_I want you to report back to work today."_

_Sakura gaped._

"_But my punishment-"_

"_Has been declined."_

_An image of Sasuke popped into her head as she quickly shook it out. Her thoughts were solely set on what was happening at the moment._

"_Well, Tsunade I..."_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Okay, I'm updating because I have nothing better to do and because I was too excited to start writing this chapter XXD**_

_**En-Fucking-Joy!!**_

_**WARNING: LEMON UP AHEAD!!**_

**X**

Chapter 6: _**Change of Lifestyle**_

**X**

"Well, Tsunade I..."

Said woman kept her gaze locked on Sakura's passive face, she couldn't help but notice the hint of nervousness as she paused in mid sentence.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura let her gaze rest on Tsunade's now impatient expression; she gulped down whatever saliva that had built up within her mouth...

"Like I was saying..."

She cleared her throat while tugging on the collar of her shirt.

"I am very happy with the change in lifestyle-"

"What change?"

Sakura looked up at the now suspicious woman as she smiled weakly.

"Your still a prostitute after all."

For some oddity, Tsunade's words both true but at the same time they stung badly...

Was that all Sasuke saw her for!?

She couldn't blame him though, she was a sex toy after all but for some reason she kind of expected Sasuke to be better then all the rest...

"Well, what do you say?"

Sakura frowned suddenly as she finally met the older woman's hard gaze.

"I think I'd like to carry out my punishment for the remaining 4 days."

Tsunade nodded her head and shooed her out of her office.

"I'll expect you to report back to my office in 4 days and counting."

Sakura nodded while standing from her seat and leaving the office as well as 'Sweetest Sin' and heading towards her own home.

She was still going to try and clear the voices in her head as well as this feeling of dread entwining around her heart...

A feeling of guilt.

As soon as she arrived at her house, Sakura stripped off all her clothing and hopped into the bathtub now filled with crisp, warm water along with bubbles prior to her dumping in a shit load of strawberry scented bubble bath.

As soon as her body came into contact with the warm water, all the tension welling up inside of her eased and she was finally able to rest as well as go over her thoughts.

...Which revolved around Sasuke Uchiha...

**X**

He expected there to be a body laying beside him so that when he awoke he would be able to pull her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear while running his fingers up and down her arms and kiss her until he had to go to work...

He was hooked and he knew it all too well...

Sasuke had never become attached to any female before let alone dream of ever thinking of the day when he eventually would; the guys had all found someone to be happy with, well all except for Gaara...

He smirked as he sat upright and let the white sheets fall off of him as he removed his body from the bed and walked into the washroom to go along with his morning routine.

For the past 3 days, Sakura had been with him and they would usually have breakfast before heading off to work but she was no where in sight...

Come to think of it!

All her belongings were now gone and he feared that she had run off somewhere else, ultimately without him by her side...

He wanted to punch something but held his anger back as he called into work and explained that he was going to be late for the meeting without a reasonable explanation as to why.

**X**

Sakura had heard the knocking but she was also half asleep on her bed by the time the door was knocked down and in her daze she gazed up at the handsome stature of Sasuke Uchiha but he didn't seem all too happy about this.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?"

His gaze hardened.

"Looking for you."

"Is that right." Sakura raised her brows as she clutched the towel close to her body.

He gripped her wrist.

"Yes."

Her mind was too full of questions and not to mention that Sasuke's scent invaded her senses without warning until Sakura began to feel slightly dizzy but he crushed her against his chest before she had any time to lie back down.

"Why did you go back?"

She shook her head slowly while pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I really don't know..."

He noticed the uncertainty latched into her words as he gripped her shoulders and forced her gaze to lock with his.

"Are you unhappy?"

She shook her head violently.

"Its not that!"

"Then what is it?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I needed to clear my head."

"And you couldn't clear it at my house?"

She laughed slightly.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun."

He crashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss to which she eagerly responded to by wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth for the male's invading tongue which over powered hers...

He pulled away while pressing his forehead against her own.

"I want you to stay with me..."

Sakura glanced up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"I want you to always be by my side."

Sakura ran her fingers lazily up and down the male's chest as she furrowed her brows.

"What are you-"

Sasuke embraced her tightly as he spoke loudly.

"I'm saying I love you, dammit!" 

Sakura's body tensed as she parted her lips numbly, brain not quite functioning properly all of a sudden.

"...Love... me...?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura couldn't help but notice the small blush adorning the crests of his once pale cheeks.

"But... I'm a prostitute..."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care, Sakura."

"Nothing will change my feelings about you."

Sakura let out a small sob while throwing herself at the tall male who caught her in his arms with much ease.

"Don't ever leave me."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, koi."

Sakura smashed her lips against Sasuke's, the flimsy towel now pooling to the floor around Sakura's feet as she and Sasuke both toppled onto the bed where at once he began ravishing her everything...

Her skin burned with the desire to feel his mouth on her and he seemingly obliged to her silent request as he let his fingers trail around her taut nipples before running his tongue over a swelled peak and sucking deliciously.

Sasuke fumbled with the zipper of his pants but eventually he removed it and soon after his shirt until he too was stark naked along with Sakura Haruno who drank in his masculine and well built body.

Wherever Sasuke touched or kissed left sensation in its wake which drove Sakura crazy!

Her fingers found their way into the Uchiha's silky locks as she massaged his scalp while arching into him...

His fingers pushed aside her folds while his tongue darted out of his mouth as he drank up every last drop of the young girl moaning beneath him; mouth hanging open and eyes tightly shut as she felt ecstasy wrapping around her.

A wave of sheer pleasure and bliss flooded throughout her entire body as she climaxed for a first time but Sasuke didn't seem quite finished at the moment and simply lowered his body against hers while latching onto her swollen lips and kissing her as his hardened manhood rubbed against her core...

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as she thrust forwards just enough to absorb much of Sasuke's erect cock, fingers digging into the bed sheets as he drew his head back and let out a small grunt which to Sakura sounded like a moan.

His fingers toyed with her peaked buds as he took one into his mouth all the while keeping his pace and thrusting deeper and harder then he ever thought imaginable...

Sakura's moans of approval were music to his ears; one hand trailing down her flat stomach and past her naval until he reached the piece of flesh that was sensitive to even the slightest of touches...

He ran the rough pad of his thumb over it which made Sakura arch slightly and call out his name as she gripped his shoulders tightly and when she couldn't take anymore of Sasuke's ministrations she came for a second time along with a panting Sasuke.

The male pulled her close to his body as he whispered words of promise to her in her blissful state.

"I want to wake up next to you every morning."

She kissed him soundly before drifting off into a light sleep along with ever so stoic Uchiha who could care less about his damn work!!

The only thing that mattered to him was Sakura's happiness.

**X**

"That meeting was a pain in the ass."

Sakura giggled.

"Your just being a whiner."

Sasuke stepped close to her while planting a chaste kiss to her lips before walking past the dazed woman and around to his desk.

Sasuke could faintly pick up the sound of hurrying feet and at once he yelled-

"Lock the door!"

Sakura rushed towards the door and when she thought she was home free, Naruto Uzumaki burst through the door and up to Sasuke's desk as Sakura lay on the floor with a scowl on her face.

"Baka!"

Naruto hardly even acknowledged her as he locked gazes with Sasuke.

"How could you leave me out there, Sasuke-teme!?"

Sasuke thought back to the previous day as he scratched his chin.

"You deserved whatever you got."

Naruto slammed his palms against his desk as he scowled.

"I got hole-punched, coffee thrown at me and tacked to death!"

Sasuke shook a finger.

"Like I said, you probably deserved it..."

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Like I knew they would take a prank so seriously!"

"You should be more careful!"

"Take that stick out of your ass, teme!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Naruto!!"

Said male turned to look over his shoulder at Sakura who seemed to be holding a very sharpened pencil, his name written all over it as she chased him around the office and Sasuke sighed to himself.

"What did I get myself into?"

Sakura stopped chasing Naruto for a second and glared over at Sasuke while stalking over towards him, an evil glint in her eyes as he stood from his seat and backed away.

"Payback time, teme!"

Sakura jumped for him as did Naruto but they both missed and ended up plummeting to the ground and laughing their asses off as they chased Sasuke out of his own office and ran down the hallway.

Just as Sakura and Naruto were about to turn a corner, the girl slid down low and Naruto was hit square in the face with a stack of paper work as he once again hit the ground but this time he didn't move...

Nor got back up, just laying there, un-moving...

This caught the attention of workers who locked their doors and shut their blinds while quietly going back to work.

Sasuke came out of hiding as did, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji who in turn laughed while picking Naruto up and saying they were going to take care of him.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as he pulled her close to his body.

"That was interesting, ne?"

Sasuke nodded his head while stifling a chuckle as he pecked Sakura on the lips and dragged her back into the office only to find that it had been locked from the inside!!

The Uchiha pressed his palm against the wooden door as he let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"What should we do in the meantime?"

Sasuke rose a brow as he glanced over at an oblivious Sakura Haruno who had her finger placed on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I've got an idea..."

She wasn't given anytime to say or think because now she was being drowned out with Sasuke's gentle and loving kisses...

The only thing Sakura did was smile as she pulled the Uchiha close to her heart... And in this perfect moment, Sasuke had to go and ruin in...

"Have you seen my stapler?"

Sakura nearly toppled over but held her composure.

"Elevator."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'll get it later."

Sakura silenced him this with an assault of kisses running from his lips to his jaw as the younger Uchiha ran his hands down her back.

And for once Sakura was looking forward to the future especially now that she knew Sasuke would remain by her side always...

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I know it sucked but deal with it!! Ah ha CXX I hope your all happy with the outcome and I added some humor I guess you can say; I'm really getting into that kind of stuff now... CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**P.S: Isn't the stapler just the hottest thing ever!? Damn!!**_

_**OMG! The stapler is all alone in the elevator! wahhh!!**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


	9. That's My Stapler Dobe!

**Kiss and Tell**

**X **

**X**

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

"_Payback time, teme!"_

_Sakura jumped for him as did Naruto but they both missed and ended up plummeting to the ground and laughing their asses off as they chased Sasuke out of his own office and ran down the hallway._

_Just as Sakura and Naruto were about to turn a corner, the girl slid down low and Naruto was hit square in the face with a stack of paper work as he once again hit the ground but this time he didn't move..._

_Nor got back up, just laying there, un-moving..._

_This caught the attention of workers who locked their doors and shut their blinds while quietly going back to work._

_Sasuke came out of hiding as did, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji who in turn laughed while picking Naruto up and saying they were going to take care of him._

_Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as he pulled her close to his body._

"_That was interesting, ne?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head while stifling a chuckle as he pecked Sakura on the lips and dragged her back into the office only to find that it had been locked from the inside!!_

_The Uchiha pressed his palm against the wooden door as he let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders._

"_What should we do in the meantime?"_

_Sasuke rose a brow as he glanced over at an oblivious Sakura Haruno who had her finger placed on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling._

"_I've got an idea..."_

_She wasn't given anytime to say or think because now she was being drowned out with Sasuke's gentle and loving kisses..._

_The only thing Sakura did was smile as she pulled the Uchiha close to her heart... And in this perfect moment, Sasuke had to go and ruin in..._

"_Have you seen my stapler?"_

_Sakura nearly toppled over but held her composure._

"_Elevator."_

_Sasuke sighed._

"_I'll get it later."_

_Sakura silenced him this with an assault of kisses running from his lips to his jaw as the younger Uchiha ran his hands down her back._

_And for once Sakura was looking forward to the future especially now that she knew Sasuke would remain by her side always..._

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Uhhh... ah ha, I guess I haven't updated for a LONG time, ne? Sorry about that, I started school last week and my mind was set on OTHER things CXX**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**X**

Chapter 7: _**That's My Stapler Dobe!!**_

**X**

"Stay away!"

Shikamaru sighed as he walked around his desk on the 20th floor.

"Naruto..." He drawled lazily.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Said male backed away from the brown haired male as he pressed his back against the door.

"Like I'm going to believe you! Do I look that stupid to you!?"

Shikamaru raised a brow at Naruto and smirked.

"Actually..."

"Shut it!!"

Laughing, Shikamaru took a nice long sip of his coffee and walked towards Naruto holding it in once hand.

"No! Not the coffee!!"

Just then... Sakura burst through the door which caused Naruto to go flying forwards and smacking into Shikamaru who in turn dropped his coffee and spilled it all over Naruto's head and face.

"My skin!!"

Shikamaru laughed it up as Sakura quietly walked past the hyperactive male and handed Shikamaru his much needed paperwork.

"Behave you two..."

Shikamaru pointed towards the blonde haired male.

"He's the child here!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru all the while wiping away any coffee from his face as he mumbled incoherent nothings under his breath.

Shikamaru smirked.

"You better watch out..."

Naruto glared.

"Or what!? You'll drench me in coffee!?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"No baka! I mean watch out for Neji!"

Naruto scratched his nose.

"Why?"

"Well... He sort of has an addiction to coffee..."

Once again Naruto was left perplexed.

"So...?"

"So!? He hasn't had **any **coffee today!!"

Naruto gulped down hard.

"Why do I need to watch out?"

Shikamaru better adjusted his tie.

"Because he's craving it!"

Once again, Naruto gulped down saliva forming in his mouth and stood up abruptly along with the ever so lazy Shikamaru...

He laughed like a maniac.

"And here he comes..."

Naruto began to panic as he jumped up and down, almost like he had to go pee badly, however that wasn't the case right now. Instead, Naruto ducked behind Shikamaru's desk as he covered his head with his hands.

"5...4...3...2-"

"I smell coffee! Where's the coffee!?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as Naruto shut his eyes and prayed to Kami-sama that Neji wouldn't be able to find him.

Neji stopped for a second and glanced over at Shikamaru's desk while pointing towards it.

"Why is the dobe hiding under your desk?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Because he's covered in **coffee**..."

Neji's eyes lit up at that.

"Did you say... coffee?"

Shikamaru nodded as he watched Neji head over towards the desk.

Naruto growled while removing himself from underneath Shikamaru's desk and running for the door as he opened it and ran out with Neji hot on his heels.

"Shikamaru! Your an asshole!" 

Said male laughed while calling back to him.

"Yeah, I know..."

Naruto ran throughout the entire 20th floor until he came across the elevator and thought it best to go with Sasuke and Sakura! Surely they'd show him **some **sympathy as of now!!

Entering the elevator, Naruto took note of the stapler within its confinements and kept it with him just in case Neji decided to do something... crazy...

Naruto could feel the elevator moving up until it stopped shortly after and revealed the 22nd floor to the large company, sure enough he saw Sasuke and Sakura down the hall from him and his legs began running before he could think otherwise...

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!"

Both their heads snapped to the side to see Uzumaki Naruto heading straight for them. Sasuke let out a low groan as Sakura sighed in annoyance but took note of his scared shitless expression he had on.

"What-"

"He's coming for me!!"

"Who?"

"Neji!!"

Sakura gave him a confused look while placing a hand on her hip.

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"He's going to eat me!"

Sakura began laughing and Sasuke just sat there with a weird expression plastered on his handsome features...

"Let me in the room!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't."

Naruto pocketed the stapler as he gripped the doorknob and began tugging with all of his might.

"_Someone _locked the door from the inside..."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the grumpy Uchiha.

"You mean..."

"We're locked out."

Naruto began to panic, Neji was going to get him!!

When he heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening, Naruto un-pocketed the stapler and aimed it towards Hyuga Neji who stopped in his tracks.

"C'mon Naruto, I just want a taste!!"

The blonde haired boy yelled while holding out the stapler.

"Stay the fuck back!"

Neji held his arms out in front of him while taking slow and little steps towards Naruto who in turn backed up.

Sasuke took note of the black stapler he had in his hands. **His **stapler in the hands of that... that dobe!!

"Hey! That's **my **stapler!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm using it now!"

Sasuke stood up which left a giggling Sakura as she watched the madness surrounding her break free...

"Give. Me. Back. **My. **Stapler. Dobe."

Naruto gave Sasuke the finger while looking back towards Neji who had gotten at least a couple of feet closer to him in the past 10 seconds of bickering with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, shut up!"

That deserved him a punch to the back of the head, the stapler falling from his grip and scattering to the floor where Sasuke dashed for it and held it close to his heart.

"I found you!"

Sakura stopped laughing to look at the Uchiha who had finally lost all remnants of his sanity.

"What the fuck!?"

Sasuke looked back at the two scared people as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Sakura looked away as she held back another barrage of laughs.

"Oh nothing..."

Neji appeared closer than before and now Naruto didn't have any weapons to fight against Neji with! Or did he...

Before Neji could make any more advances towards him, Naruto gripped Sakura's shoulders and pulled her in front of him as he cowered behind her.

"Stay away!"

Sakura growled in annoyance.

"Baka!"

She cracked her knuckles while harshly gripping Naruto's left ear and hauling him behind her while she stormed towards Neji and in turn gripped his right ear. Both male's were screaming for her to let go but she refused and instead called to Sasuke.

"If you'll stop making out with the stapler, press the button!"

Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"I was **not **making out with the stapler!!"

He ran ahead of everyone and pressed the down button for the elevator as Sakura roughly shoved Naruto and Neji inside before waving to them and blowing them a kiss.

"Bye bye!!"

Before Naruto could move, the elevator doors closed and ultimately trapped him inside with Hyuga Neji all alone!!

Sasuke shuddered.

"Your evil."

Sakura kissed his lips.

"I know..."

Sasuke and Sakura both walked back towards the office door where they would patiently await Sazuku Gaara to arrive with the spare key.

And it didn't take long at all, he was handing them over the silver key in no time and returned back to his own floor where he still had a ton of paperwork to finish.

Sakura seated herself in front of her desk as she momentarily glanced over at Uchiha Sasuke from time to time. Her mind was working too much now, she would have to choose between two things sooner or later...

"_**I want you to always be by my side."**_

"_**What are you-"**_

"_**I'm saying I love you, dammit!"**_

"_**Love... Me...?"**_

"Sakura..."

Emerald eyes darted towards Uchiha Sasuke as she smiled sheepishly at him, hand running through her hair as she sighed.

"Yes?"

He parted his lips very slowly but nothing managed to come out so instead he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Never mind."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura got straight to work but failed to notice the pair of onyx orbs watching her the entire time; longingly...

**X**

"What a day..."

Sakura collapsed on top of the bed, a single sigh leaving her lips as she stared up at the white ceiling and awaited Sasuke to come.

And so he did...

"So, how many days do you have before you go back?"

Sakura was surprised by the sudden question but answered it nonetheless.

"Almost three now..."

Sasuke nodded his head while climbing into bed, Sakura's eyes continuing to watch his every move.

She fidgeted with the hem of her pajama shorts while looking down...

"Sasuke..."

He gave her his full attention.

"What would happen if... if I decided to stay with you..."

This question took a lot of thought, Sasuke eyes bore onto Sakura's form as she continued to play with the hem of her shorts.

"If I quit prostitution..."

He smiled sadly.

"Is that what you want?"

She shook her head violently, already on the verge of tears.

"Of course it is!"

Sakura was silenced with a feverish kiss to the lips, Sasuke's tongue invading her mouth as she eagerly kissed him back with just as much raw need.

Gently, he climbed on top of the woman, kissing her neck and all the way up to the jaw as he spoke breathlessly.

"Let us feel one another for tonight..."

Her lips were claimed again as her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer to her than she would have ever thought possible.

"Koi, can you feel it?"

He pressed her hand against his thundering heart.

She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck while nodding vigorously.

"Yes."

And that's how the remainder of the night was spent, wrapped up in each other's arms and minds set only on one another...

_'Koi, it beats because of you...'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I LOVE THIS STORY! Ah ha, again sorry about the slow update but HEY at least I got it done goddammit!! Uhh... OO and I drew this retarded picture of the 'Sasuke and Stapler' scene in this chapter; its sooo kawaii!! It's titled: Sasuke + Stapler**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


	10. Amusement Park Adventure

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

"_So, how many days do you have before you go back?"_

_Sakura was surprised by the sudden question but answered it nonetheless._

"_Almost three now..."_

_Sasuke nodded his head while climbing into bed, Sakura's eyes continuing to watch his every move._

_She fidgeted with the hem of her pajama shorts while looking down..._

"_Sasuke..."_

_He gave her his full attention._

"_What would happen if... if I decided to stay with you..."_

_This question took a lot of thought, Sasuke eyes bore onto Sakura's form as she continued to play with the hem of her shorts._

"_If I quit prostitution..."_

_He smiled sadly._

"_Is that what you want?"_

_She shook her head violently, already on the verge of tears._

"_Of course it is!"_

_Sakura was silenced with a feverish kiss to the lips, Sasuke's tongue invading her mouth as she eagerly kissed him back with just as much raw need._

_Gently, he climbed on top of the woman, kissing her neck and all the way up to the jaw as he spoke breathlessly._

"_Let us feel one another for tonight..."_

_Her lips were claimed again as her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer to her than she would have ever thought possible._

"_Koi, can you feel it?"_

_He pressed her hand against his thundering heart._

_She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck while nodding vigorously._

"_Yes."_

_And that's how the remainder of the night was spent, wrapped up in each other's arms and minds set only on one another..._

_'Koi, it beats because of you...'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! lol, yeah I'm sick... again... :( for like the past week I've been vomiting and i have no idea why, so i just decided to let it pass. I missed an entire week of school so i know I'll be buried in homework first thing Monday!! ARGH!!! I have lost a few pounds because i have not been eating properly... i used to weight 102 and now, sadly.. i weigh 95... i haven't weighed that little since i was like 12!! and now i'm 15 so i know it can't be too good. Just yesterday i stopped barfing and my regular eating habits are starting to kick in again :P so i'm fine now!!**_

**X**

Chapter 8: _**Amusement Park Adventure**_

**X**

Two bodies lay in bed, limbs entangled with each other, hearts beating as one. Onyx orbs slowly opened to reveal the dimming light from outside, it must have been early...

Next to him was a small pink haired woman, brows furrowed as if she were having a nightmare of some sort. Sasuke trailed the rough pads of his fingers against the creamy skin of Sakura's arm.

She stirred and opened but one emerald eye, looking straight at him as she gave him a small smile before yawning and turning so that her back faced him.

Sasuke frowned at that and began to shake her awake.

"Why can't I sleep!?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Its better to get up early."

Sakura fumed.

"Its way too early!! baka!"

He sighed and forced his body to climb out of bed, not bothering to dress himself just yet. He was only clad in his blue boxers, muscled chest showing and for Sakura's eyes only.

He wanted to do something fun today but what?

It was Saturday morning and he wanted to plan out something that the two of them could do together...

Something that interested Sakura...

Shrugging it off, Sakura walked around the other side of the bed until he faced Sakura still in a light sleep it would seem. He knelt beside the bed and brushed strands of pink locks away from her face.

"Get up!!"

Sakura flew forwards and looked around the room while mumbling nothings to herself.

"I'm up!"

It hit him...

It finally hit him!!

He had heard of this Amusement Park located right in Tokyo! He wasn't really one for such things but all of a sudden he badly wanted to go!

"Lets go to the amusement park today!"

Sakura scratched the back of her head while giving out one last yawn.

"You want to go to an amusement park?"

She raised a finely shaped brow at the Uchiha.

"Only if you want to."

She nodded her head as soon as the idea of going seeped into her head further.

"We'll have a quick breakfast and then leave."

Sasuke helped the woman out of bed, all the while pulling her close to him. He didn't want to let her go but that wasn't his choice to make, ne?

Sakura was all that he had...

His mother and father having died several years ago, so he had no choice but to take over the entire Uchiha enterprise! His brother, Itachi Uchiha had disappeared 3 years ago. Sasuke hadn't heard word of him since and his reasons for leaving were unknown to everyone...

If Sakura stayed, he'd have something to look forward to every morning. Waking up and seeing the pink haired beauty asleep beside him...

It was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Quickly he was pulled out of his reverie, placing a chaste kiss to her lips while leading her out of _their _bedroom and towards the kitchen for something to eat.

**X**

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded her head, all the while buckling herself in and taking a final look over at the dominant Uchiha. Gentleness carved onto his features as he started the car and pulled out of the long driveway.

The car ride had been long but they made conversation and it flew by in no time. Sasuke had been asking questions about her personal life and Sakura was a little skeptical about answering them.

"I had planned on becoming a nurse..."

Sasuke caught the sadness in her tone.

"As for my parents, I don't see them very often..."

Sasuke understood.

"Both my parents died in an accident."

Sakura looked over at the Uchiha, her face saddened.

"Sorry to hear that..."

"Its okay... My brother, Itachi disappeared a few years back..."

Sakura raised a brow but decided to say nothing.

Just out in the distance, Sakura could just about make out a large, wooden roller coaster. It looked pretty damn high and not to mention scary as hell! But Sakura wasn't one for fears and such, she would ride every single coaster there was!!

**X**

"What!? They don't have ramen here! None at all!?"

Neji snickered behind the blonde haired male, he in turn bawled his eyes out and fell to the ground in a fit of screaming and crying.

"Suck it up!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara.

"I don't think they have chili here either..." Naruto trailed off.

Gaara placed his hands on either side of his head, mouth hanging wide open as he began to panic and Neji as well as Shikamaru were watching in disbelief.

"Calm the fuck down."

Naruto and Gaara glared at the two males, sticking their tongues out as they instead got a scoop of ice cream. Gaara having chose a bubblegum flavor and Naruto having chose chocolate brownie surprise.

Everyone turned on their heels and faced the hustle and bustle of the largest amusement park in all of Tokyo! Naruto gulped when his eyes caught sight of a large ride where people were securely buckled in and it brought you up extremely high! So high that you could see almost all of Tokyo and such far out in the distance! That is before your dropped at fast speed and stop just before you hit the bottom!!

Shikamaru poked Naruto's side.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded his head even though he was feeling queasy just thinking about it...

Neji sighed.

"Too bad the girls couldn't come..."

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and acknowledged the chocolate haired male.

"Its their fault if they wanted to go to a beach and sun tan all day!"

They all laughed with each other but stopped when Naruto began screaming from the top of his lungs and pointing right in front of him.

"Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!"

Everyone caught sight of the two in conversation, walking right past them as if they didn't even know they existed!!

"What the fuck you guys!?"

This caught Sakura and Sasuke's attention. Slowly they stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulder. Sure enough Naruto and his little gang were standing not too far away from them.

"Kuso..." Sakura whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!!"

Sakura stomped her foot against the ground.

"Maybe you were supposed to!"

Sasuke just stood back and watched the madness unravel all around him.

"And what the hell are you smirking about!?"

The collar of his shirt was gripped tightly, Sakura pulling him close to her as she growled and threw him backwards.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat; he tried holding it back but it was too strong and won over...

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

And the next couple of minutes were wasted fighting with each other until finally Neji stepped in and suggested they go on a ride before they had to wait for hours on end in one of the stupid ass lineups!

"This one!" Sakura declared happily.

Naruto peered around her and gulped. He wasn't one for heights and this one looked like a pretty damn scary attraction!!

"Are you **sure **you want to go on this one?"

Sakura made a face and punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes!!"

Naruto cursed under his breath, "Dammit."

Sasuke and Sakura took the very front of the roller coaster which was called, _'Crazy Comet' _by the sounds of the people screaming on it before hand, Naruto started to feel very nauseous and gulped down saliva while counting to five before taking his seat beside Gaara.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

Gaara snickered beside him, catching sight of the fear evident on the man's face. Eyes nearly bulging out his sockets as he looked around and nearly fainted when the roller coaster began ascending at a slow pace.

Revealing more and more of the coaster's track and loops!?

Naruto began to struggle for freedom, seeing as the coaster had reached its peak and began to stop right near the top, Gaara laughed before whispering to Naruto.

"You're going to die."

Naruto hyperventilated, something he had never done in his life and right now as Gaara's words began to replay in his head, he panicked and screamed from the very top of his lungs. Surprised that he hadn't completely destroyed his vocal cords...

Sasuke had heard Naruto's scream and at once he knew that the male was scared shitless of heights, the laugh couldn't be helped and Sakura joined right on in!!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Gaara had sworn that if he hadn't gone to the bathroom before hand, he would have surely pissed his pants at Naruto's priceless reaction to being on the roller coaster. When Naruto felt the roller coaster beginning to slow down and ascend once again he called out to Gaara.

"What the fuck is it doing!?"

Gaara chuckled.

"Preparing for a loop!"

Naruto almost fainted and closed his eyes tightly, once he felt the coaster lurch forwards quickly and the gravity feeling slightly different as the coaster flipped right over and back again, the male let out a short sob.

"Get me the fuck off!"

"No can-do."

Naruto glared at Gaara.

"And why the hell not!?"

Gaara looked back at Naruto.

"Because we still have about another minute to go."

The spiky haired male screamed again and this time hurt his vocal cords. Now he sounded like some kind of creepy rapist with a rough voice!!

Gaara laughed again.

"Barrel Roll!!"

Naruto gulped and the last thing that was heard was him screaming as best as he could, everyone laughing once again and wishing they had sat beside Naruto while he was crying and freaking out!!

**-**

"How about this one?" Sakura asked while pointing towards the large tower-like attraction.

Naruto shook his head furiously and stomped his foot down hard.

But his sentence was jumbled and hardly anyone could make out what he was trying to say all of a sudden.

"O... n't..-wa g...ys!"

They stared at him.

"I'll translate, since you don't speak idiot language."

Sakura stepped next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto wants to go on!"

Said male had to be practically dragged towards the tower called, _'Death Drop' _Naruto was seated with much trouble and strapped in to the seat, too many seat belts for his liking!!

Sakura took a seat next to the scared shitless male, reassuring him that he was going to be fine and that nothing would happen.

"If your so damn scared then close your eyes!"

He did and at the same time bit down on his quivering bottom lip, drawing some blood as he prayed mentally to himself...

He felt the tower rising higher and higher and Naruto didn't dare to crack open and eye for if he looked down he would probably faint or shit his pants. He would more than likely do both at the same time...

"Here we go!"

Naruto took in a deep breath and felt the ride stop at the top he presumed. He heard the sounds of counting down to ten and once the number one came up he gripped his seat tightly and felt the ride fall so fast!

When it reached the bottom and the restraints un-locked and flew up, Naruto collapsed to the floor, drool pooling around his mouth as he took in deep and ragged breaths. Sasuke merely fixed his hair better and Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru all laughed.

"Next ride!"

**-**

"Water Canyon!?"

Finally, just an hour or so ago Naruto had got his voice back and wouldn't shut the fuck up since! Always complaining about every single ride anyone chose!!

A huge black tube was situated in the water as a tall man helped them in and instructed them all to buckle themselves in, at the same time pushing the tube out as the strong currents carried them further out.

There were waterfalls everywhere and each time they got near one, Naruto was always soaked to the bone. Spitting water out of his mouth, Naruto growled over at a laughing Shikamaru as water erupted from behind Naruto and this time wet everyone!

"Not so funny now is it!?"

Everyone sighed and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Sakura had claimed the ride to be rather dull but Naruto insisted that it was the best ride they had gone on so far.

"That's because your scared of everything!"

Naruto gave Neji the finger as he walked ahead of the group and led them towards an area just for go-karts! He jumped up and down like a child hyped up on too much sugar, pointing and screaming over at it!

"Shut up baka!"

Sakura loved go-karts and so she decided that she wanted to go on as well. Sasuke didn't seem too into it, that is before they all got on the track and targeted Naruto's car. Even though they weren't really allowed to bump other cars...

"Got you now mother fucker!"

Naruto yelped when Gaara rammed against the right side of his car, causing it to lurch to the left side and nearly smash into Sakura's car. She growled and bumped him while increasing speed until she caught up with Sasuke and blew him a quick kiss before-

"Eat my dust!"

He raised a brow at her as she passed him with quick speed, laughing to himself Sasuke tried catching up with her but by now she was in the lead and passed the finish line.

Hopping out of the car, Sakura cheered and watched as Naruto putted along in last place. His mouth slightly ajar as he too got out and started to scream at them.

"You guys suck!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Aww little Naruto is sad..."

He crossed his arms over his chest while sighing in defeat and turning his head away from the girl while walking away towards the games and such...

**-**

By the end of the day, Naruto had won up to five games, all in which he had gotten first place prizes and laughed at everyones' attempt to beat him but they all lost badly; especially Sakura who had a little shit fit and chased Naruto around the amusement park.

"Here Naruto."

She handed him a soda, he smiled at her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!!"

When he opened it, his face was drenched in the grape soda, burning his eyes as he screamed and dropped the can while bawling his eyes out.

"Your a big meanie!!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Sasuke arrived back with some cotton candy in one hand, giving Naruto a strange look as he ran around and screamed which caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Man, if I knew he was going to complain so much, I would have never done it..."

Sasuke looked up at the skies which were painted in reds and oranges. He sighed and took a piece of blue cotton candy into his mouth.

"We have to leave s-"

"One more!"

Sasuke sighed and looked around, everyone following close behind a now running Sakura Haruno as she ran towards a large house. Sasuke raised a brow as he gave her a weird look, she smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

He smiled.

"Let's get this over with."

The man allowed them entrance and instructed them that there were three teams and three different routes that were all the same length and the first team to arrive at the end was the winner.

Sasuke and Sakura were confident about winning and decided to take the middle trail while Naruto was left with Shikamaru and Neji was with Gaara.

It was dark, too dark...

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm as she looked around and tried to take in anything. Her face collided with what seemed to be a person!? She said a quick sorry while outstretching her arm and touching something.

"What the-"

A loud scream echoed in front of her and sent her flying backwards as she screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Sasuke laughed and pinned her against a nearby wall, lips descending to her pulse as he whispered against her creamy skin.

"I'm here, koi..."

Sakura ran her fingers throughout his raven locks and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue delving within the recesses of her sweet mouth as she moaned in approval and crushed her body against Sasuke's well toned one.

The Uchiha's fingers found their way down to the zipper of her jeans, pulling it down and allowing his fingers to graze over her clothed womanhood. Sakura thrust forward into his awaiting hand and let out small cries.

"...Sasuke..."

His tongue grazed over the shell of her ear as she murmured incoherent nothings to herself, mind in such a haze that they didn't even notice how much time had gone by... Sasuke straightened himself out and zipped Sakura's pants back up while taking her hand and walking towards a tunnel.

"I see light!"

Sakura began to run towards the exit and declared victory when she stepped out into the dimming outdoors.

"We won! We-"

"No, **we **won!"

Sakura stopped cheering and looked over at Neji and Gaara who smirked at them.

"But how-"

"You guys came in dead last."

Sakura mumbled curses under her breath as she walked past them, Sasuke following right behind her as he told the guys that they would be leaving.

"See you at work on Monday, Sasuke-teme!"

He waved and mumbled beneath his breath, "I can't wait..."

By the time Sasuke had managed to get out of the amount of traffic, Sakura had already fallen fast asleep. Her pink tresses framing her face as she continued to sleep, lips slightly parted almost as if she were going to say something.

"Koi, the things you do to me..."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ah ha! That was one of my favorite chapters!! i just love being mean to Naruto, its so much fun and so goddamn easy! Lol, yeah i'm mean... :P uhhhh, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, yada yada... **_

_**OMG! My dad is SO mean!! This morning i awoke at 5:00 am and made some noise in the room since i knocked a bunch of shit over while in complete darkness! My dad was hiding in the washroom and i had to go, so the lights are off and the door is closed, i open it a bit and all i fucking see is a damn face in the washroom and i swear to god i screamed SO fucking loud and jumped back like 5 feet! GOD my dad had a good laugh that morning and all i did was mumble under my breath and go back to my bedroom. My entire body was shaking though so yeah...**_

_**When i told Bearingtton he laughed SO hard I was like "Screw you!!"**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**P.S --- Arigatou everyone who read this story or reviewed! You guys rock and keep me going and going and going XD**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANAY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXXX**_

**X**


	11. Water's Depths

_**Kiss and Tell**_

_**X**_

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

**X**

"_...Sasuke..."_

_His tongue grazed over the shell of her ear as she murmured incoherent nothings to herself, mind in such a haze that they didn't even notice how much time had gone by... Sasuke straightened himself out and zipped Sakura's pants back up while taking her hand and walking towards a tunnel._

"_I see light!"_

_Sakura began to run towards the exit and declared victory when she stepped out into the dimming outdoors._

"_We won! We-"_

"_No, we won!"_

_Sakura stopped cheering and looked over at Neji and Gaara who smirked at them._

"_But how-"_

"_You guys came in dead last."_

_Sakura mumbled curses under her breath as she walked past them, Sasuke following right behind her as he told the guys that they would be leaving._

"_See you at work on Monday, Sasuke-teme!"_

_He waved and mumbled beneath his breath, "I can't wait..."_

_By the time Sasuke had managed to get out of the amount of traffic, Sakura had already fallen fast asleep. Her pink tresses framing her face as she continued to sleep, lips slightly parted almost as if she were going to say something._

"_Koi, the things you do to me..."_

**X**

_**Author's Note: Heyya! Miss me!? Lol, probably not, ne? Uhh.. yeah, its like 12:15 AM and i got bored so here is the NEXT chapter to 'kiss and tell' and i am so so excited to write it BUT your all gonna hate me after this chapter.. read and you'll find out.. I kinda hate myself for writing it!**_

**X**

_Chapter 9:** Water's Depths**_

**X**

"Dinner!?" She asked quizzically.

Sasuke nodded.

"What's the catch..?"

Sasuke chuckled heartily.

"What? I can't take you out to dinner now?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Nothing like that!"

Sasuke stepped closer, brows raised, hands gripping her curvaceous hips and pulled her close..

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips, fingers grazing his pale skin, tugging at the locks of raven hair..

"What are we waiting for then?" Sakura said against his lips.

Sasuke shrugged and pulled her body even closer, whispering into her ear and kissing her exposed neck.

"Let's go.."

Sasuke grabbed for his coat, left the house with Sakura and entered his expensive car. Driving towards the destination, a fancy restaurant in the heart of Tokyo.

Sakura smiled, "Its beautiful.."

Sasuke kissed her cheek, taking her hand and entering the large and finely furnished restaurant.. A waiter already taking them to their seats as Sakura inquired..

"Wait! You made reservations before asking me?"

Sasuke laughed.

"I knew you'd say yes.."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so.."

The waiter cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention as they ordered whatever they desired. Sakura getting salmon and Sasuke ordering the steak..

She smiled over at him, sipping at her wine, watching him closely.

"This is nice."

Sasuke smirked, "Thank you, koi."

Sakura took another sip of the wine before getting back to her salmon and finishing the remainders, or what little there was left.. Sasuke, looked down at his watch.

"We still have time for dessert.."

Sakura giggled.

"Oh.."

After the waiter had left to go fetch their desserts, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, tapping his fingers against the table before taking a deep breath..

"Sakura.."

She looked up quickly, that same smile touching her lips. The same ones he had kissed so many times before..

"I.." He looked away, why was this SO damned hard!?

He cleared his throat and gave her a serious look.

"I. Love. You."

She giggled, "I know.."

Sasuke didn't crack a smile, gripping her hands and stared into her pools of emerald..

"Do you love me?"

She looked away, blushing, "Of course I do!"

Sasuke, still not smiling, sat back..

"What's your decision then..?"

She looked perplexed, "About what?"

He gave her a hard look.

"Staying with me."

She began to shake, why was it so hard to decide between the man of her dreams!?

She pushed the chair back, "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!"

And the last thing he remembered was her retreating back, running out of the restaurant. Panicking, Sasuke placed the amount owed on top of the table and rushed out of the restaurant to follow Sakura.

"Wait! What's wrong!?!"

No matter how many times he called after her.

No matter how many times he told her to stop.

She kept on running, he had lost her in the large crowd of people, now searching for her in this dreary weather.

He hadn't known what had come over her but whatever it was it couldn't be good..

Maybe she was confused??

he fisted his hand, eyebrows furrowed and onyx orbs narrowed, legs carrying him as far as he wanted to go but damn! That girl sure knew how to run in those heels!!

**X**

She didn't know what happened back there!

She just panicked and began running! She wasn't ready for a serious relationship or was she just scared..

Scared that Sasuke might break her heart one day and leave her out in the rain while he got cozy with some other woman..

She ran around a corner and through a back alley, that hadn't been too smart seeing as there was someone following her the entire way. Now she was helplessly trapped..

She turned around, it had started to rain, soaking her to the bone as she shivered involuntarily and sneezed.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The man didn't say anything.

Heck! She couldn't even make out his fucking face!!

In a second, he ran at her, fingers curling around her neck, depriving her from being able to breathe properly.. She gasped, tried to free herself but found she wasn't nearly as strong enough!

Through hazy emerald orbs, Sakura glanced up at that face. A face that looked so alike to Sasuke's in many, many ways..

"Sasuke?"

She was strangled more!

Voice screaming at her over the rain.

"Never compare my brother and I again!"

She was slammed against the building, loosing her breath for a second as he finally dropped her and watched as she fell to the ground like a fucking rag doll.

"My, my, Sakura.. Its been a while.."

_**X**_

"Where the hell are you!?"

He wanted to punch something! Where the hell had that idiotic woman run off to!?!

She couldn't have gotten 'too' far in only ten minutes! Could she..?

"Dammit!"

And his chase started all over again..

He wouldn't rest or even return home until he had found her and knew she was safe...

**X**

Her body was sore, blood running down certain areas, tears staining her face, hair wet from all the rain water..

She shivered again.. Eyes opening to dart around an empty room but when she tried to move she found it completely impossible!

Her.. Her legs and arms!

They were.. were tied to a chair!!

What the fuck was going on here?!

"Nice to see you awake.."

He sounded drunken..

She watched as Uchiha Itachi made his presence known, eyes sagging and lips parted as he sipped more of the sake..

She had assumed that he was drunk by now.. The way he wobbled towards her, slurred when he talked and lost his balance a few times..

"Let me go!"

She had slept with him.. Almost a year ago, she had slept with this man and from then on, she could tell that he wouldn't leave her alone...

He had claimed her to be his back then..

She looked down at herself, cuts adorning the soft flesh, clothes piled on the floor, undergarments as her only source of clothing.. His eyes roamed around her breast area before stopping on her inner thighs..

Oh how he couldn't wait to be in between them as he-

"Get away!"

He tsked her, drinking more of the sake as he stood in front of her, curling a lock of pink hair around his finger.

"Why Sakura-chan.. are you forgetting that you belong to me?"

She shook her head.

"I belong to no one!"

Itachi gripped her chin tightly, "The night I fucked you, you were mine."

Her entire body was aching, sore and cut up. She saw in the corner of her eye, the knife covered in a bit of blood, her clothes not too far away.. She struggled and tried to break free the closer Itachi came.

He outstretched his arm and let his fingertips graze her face, trailing along her jaw line, thumb caressing her pouty bottom lip and hand traveling farther down..

She took in air, squeaked when his fingers rested between her two twin mounds, he gave one a squeeze and watched her turn her face away..

"Look at me!"

She slowly turned her face, eyes boring on him as his fingers played with her breasts.

She hated this!

She hated being in this situation!

Prostitution had gotten her nowhere!!

If she hadn't become some common whore, she could have lived life to the fullest!

But NO!

Her body shook, giving into his ministrations even though her mind wished against it.

But if she hadn't become a prostitute, if she had become a nurse or doctor, would she still have met Uchiha Sasuke..?

No! Of course not.. Prostitution was the reason for them being together and being able to express their feelings for each other.. So if she hadn't become a prostitute, her current life wouldn't even exist!

She hated her body so much now!

And a sounding thud was heard, she looked in front of her Itachi had fallen to the ground..

He wasn't moving so Sakura guessed that he had passed out from drinking too much..

Struggling even more, Sakura managed to free one of her hands, the skin was irritated and red from the rope being secured too tightly..

Skillfully toppling the chair over, Sakura used her freed hand to grab the fallen weapon and used it to cut her other hand free.. Now she stood in the room, rubbing at her sore flesh, running away..

Her legs, though in pain, carried her to where she needed to go.

This place was fucking huge! And she didn't have the slightest clue on how to get the hell out! Instead, once she heard groaning, she locked herself in a random room and shut the door.

The room was dimly light, candles on top of a table being her only source of light right at the moment..

The stench of blood was so strong in here, Sakura had to pinch her nose to block off the smell!

Emerald eyes widened, blood! There was blood at the far end of the room and not to mention a.. body!?

She ran, legs going faster than she had ever thought imaginable! Her hands turning the body of a girl around, her face pale and eyes wide..

Blood trailed down her chin, cuts much like hers, adorning her entire body, gaping hole in her chest..

Sakura recalled seeing this girl.

She worked for Tsunade along with her at 'Sweetest Sin'!!

Her name, Kitade Himawari. Very nice and highly intelligent young woman, her only being another year older than she was but what the fuck was she doing here!?

"Himawari.. What happened?!"

Said girl, coughed and looked up at the pink haired woman.

"He's bored.. with me..."

Sakura tried to lift her but she wished against it..

"And he needs.. a new.. play toy..."

Sakura cursed under her breath, so she was HIS play toy now was she? No fucking way!!

She refused to be some guy's play toy!

She shook the young girl, not receiving a respond, Sakura put her gently down, closing her eyes and stepping into a far corner of the room. Blowing out the candles and huddling..

The door nearly burst off its hinges as Itachi made his grand entrance!

Sakura gasped in her throat, slapping a hand over her mouth as she did so.

He looked around the dark room.

"C'mon my little pet!"

Sakura pressed her back against the wall and managed to sneak pass Uchiha Itachi as he ventured further within the room. Quickly she closed the large door and locked it from the other side..

Her fingers curled around a sleek, black cordless phone, fingers dailing in Sasuke's familiar number. She got a slow respond and by the time Sasuke picked up, she heard a loud bang followed by a few more..

_You said to me  
"Follow Forever"  
Perplexed  
Now I see the truth_

"Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed.

_//You blinded me//_

"Where the hell are you?!"

Sakura sniffled, "I don't know.."

_Prevented me from seeing  
Collapse in this sea of spite  
Wither in the Springs' air  
Don't turn away_

She took in a deep breath.

"Your brother, he took me somewhere..."

_//Watch now//_

Sasuke growled loudly, "Hang tight, I'm coming!"

Sakura sobbed, "Please hurry!!"

_-Now when I see your sad face  
In the silhouette clouds  
I fall to the desolate ground  
In which you used to walk  
Bye bye again bye bye  
Tears will linger  
Like a child losing their mother  
I have lost something  
Just as precious-_

Running again, legs burning as she worked even harder to get out. The front door was right in front of her! Pushing it open, Sakura stepped out into the dreary outdoors..

It was raining and it was starting to get dark, Sakura only saw miles upon miles of forest surrounding her!!

_//Crude Being//_

She was SO damned screwed right now...

"You little bitch!"_  
_

_Speak for me now  
You seem to know what to say  
Why do you tremble before me now?  
Do I intimidate you?_

'What the fuck!?'

How the hell did he get out of the room so damned fast was beyond Sakura's knowledge of understanding..

_//Fingers Tracing//_

Instead, she rolled away from him, half of her body covered in a thick layer of mud as she glared at him..

"You are mine! Understand!?"

_Void of Emotion  
Feelings dissipating  
Along with You  
Goodbye_

She shook her head, "Never you bastard!"

She was missed by a hair, jumping backwards and running deep into the forest, branches cutting at her already damaged skin but that didn't come close to stopping her..

_//Roar Thunder!!//_

"Sakura! Don't make me fucking hurt you!!"

She closed her eyes, the tears falling freely as she ran and ran and ran for her dear, sweet life!

_You write down illegible things  
My mind works harder  
Encoding your Message  
Everything Lies!_

Her footing was lost, rolling down the steep hill, body bruised and bloody but she kept going at a fast pace.. The last thing she remembered was a throbbing pain in her head before she was submerged in water...

_-I watch as you slowly go  
Dulling irises looking up at me  
Expecting me to do something more  
I won't any longer  
You are un-deserving  
Harbor only hatred  
I never knew you could  
Bye bye now-_

It's depths swallowing her whole, dragging her body to the bottom of the pond, sinking her at a quick pace until her body hit the water's floor..

_Howling of the Wind  
Scars of the Past  
I see myself for what I am  
Old portraits strewn  
Breaking like you  
Crimson Blemishes_

Dull, green irises stared up at the surface, it looked so far away and her body didn't want to move right now..

They closed, lips slightly parted as her hand outstretched, trying to grasp something before complete darkness ruled over her then.. nothing...

_Now dance forevermore  
Knowing that I'll be watching  
I can still hear your voice  
I can't stop to look at you  
My pride won't allow it  
Instead you whisper  
My sinned name_

Air bubbles traveling to the surface before everything went silent, the bubbles ceasing to show any longer..

Body growing cold, mind disbanding and life fading...

_//Bye-Bye Hunny//_**  
**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Uhhh.. please don't hurt me! ****ducks -flying objects- Yes! I am aware of what I did but c'mon! How long did you think the laughs were going to last before I did something drastic!? Hmmm... LOL don't worry I'll make everything better but you must hate me more for leaving it at a cliff hanger!! YAY! CXX**_

_**Uhhh.. okay i think my wood-shop teacher doesn't trust me enough with sharp objects.. Well a couple days ago while i was using a hand-saw to cut a piece of wood, we were making picture frames as our first project, the saw slipped while in was trying to straighten out the part i screwed up on near the top and the blade ended up slipping from the wood so my left hand was right there and the backside of my index finger (same side as nail) ended up getting cut.. The fucking gash still hurts and that was three days ago!! well four now! So i think there might be a wood chip inside, ha ha.. I'm perfectly fine but I've lost all hope for myself.. -sighs- lol, Leslie knows what i'm talking about!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

_**X**_


	12. Escape Route

_**Kiss and Tell**_

_**X**_

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

_**Itachi Uchiha --- 27 (NEW)**_

_**X**_

"_Sakura! Don't make me fucking hurt you!!"_

_She closed her eyes, the tears falling freely as she ran and ran and ran for her dear, sweet life!_

_You write down illegible things  
My mind works harder  
Encoding your Message  
Everything Lies!_

_Her footing was lost, rolling down the steep hill, body bruised and bloody but she kept going at a fast pace.. The last thing she remembered was a throbbing pain in her head before she was submerged in water..._

_-I watch as you slowly go  
Dulling irises looking up at me  
Expecting me to do something more  
I won't any longer  
You are un-deserving  
Harbor only hatred  
I never knew you could  
Bye bye now-_

_It's depths swallowing her whole, dragging her body to the bottom of the pond, sinking her at a quick pace until her body hit the water's floor.._

_Howling of the Wind  
Scars of the Past  
I see myself for what I am  
Old portraits strewn  
Breaking like you  
Crimson Blemishes_

_Dull, green irises stared up at the surface, it looked so far away and her body didn't want to move right now.._

_They closed, lips slightly parted as her hand outstretched, trying to grasp something before complete darkness ruled over her then.. nothing..._

_Now dance forevermore  
Knowing that I'll be watching  
I can still hear your voice  
I can't stop to look at you  
My pride won't allow it  
Instead you whisper  
My sinned name_

_Air bubbles traveling to the surface before everything went silent, the bubbles ceasing to show any longer.._

_Body growing cold, mind disbanding and life fading..._

_//Bye-Bye Hunny//_

_**X**_

_**Author's Note: Now, where the fuck did i leave you all off.. hmm.. oh yeah!! the part where Sakura is hopelessly screwed.. LOL i promise to make it ALL better by the end of this chapter. SO ENJOY!!**_

_**X**_

_Chapter 10: **Escape Route**_

_**X**_

"Found you.."

He walked through the water and when he was deep enough, dove right down to the bottom and collected what he thought belonged to him and him alone!

Her curvy, unconscious body in his arms as he chuckled lowly and walked back towards the Uchiha manor to finish what had already been started between the two..

The thin trail of the blood running down the side of her head went unnoticed by the elder Uchiha as he continued to carry her throughout the Uchiha manor. Pressing his lips against her cold cheek while roughly throwing her to the ground.

Nothing more was said or done..

_**X**_

Sasuke read the number of the caller.

His eyes widened a fraction at the familiar number..

The old Uchiha manor where he was raised. He smirked, that wasn't too far away from where he already was but he just hoped Sakura was okay..

_'Itachi.. you better not touch her.'_

_**X**_

"So.. you thought you could escape me.."

Sakura tightly shut her eyes as Itachi's fingers traced her jawline and trailed down her neck..

"You are mine whether you like it or not."

She shook her head, not being able to talk because of the duck tape over her mouth.. Her wrists and ankles were bound together with strong rope and this time Itachi didn't seem like he was going to pass out any time soon..

Her head was throbbing her, eyes accommodating to the darkness as soon as Itachi shut the closet door in her face..

_'Fuck..'_

She was screwed now..

If Sasuke didn't get to her quick then she was as good as dead.

Why did bad things always have to happen to her?!

Sakura closed her eyes, let her back hit the wall, tears finally making their way from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks because right now, she really needed Sasuke..

Why the fuck had she gone and become a prostitute!? God, was she fucking retarded or something!!

_'Please.. hurry Sasuke-kun...'_

**X**

The sleek, black car pulled up the Uchiha manor driveway. Eyes narrowed, hands fisted as the youngest Uchiha stepped out of the car and hurriedly rushed towards the front door which to his surprise was left unlocked..

_'Guess that alcohol must have finally gotten to his damned head..'_

Slowly gripping the knob and pushing open the door, Sasuke stepped into the dimly lit room, eyes trying to quickly adjust to the darkness that surrounded the Uchiha..

_'Where could she be?!'_

He couldn't call out to her!

That would give his presence away unless.. Itachi already knew he was here and was hiding somewhere among the shadows..

He could faintly pick up the sound of _'thudding' _and at once he thought the worst. Body acting before his mind could even comprehend what he was already doing. Hastily, running down a flight of stairs and through a hallway until-

"Hello Ototo.."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, palm of his hand pressed against that of an oak door, pushing it open until he was able to see his brother leaning casually against the wall, smirking as he stepped towards him..

"Where is Sakura?!"

Itachi laughed.

"Don't worry.. I'll take _special _care of her."

Sasuke scoffed in disgust, "She's coming back with me."

Very slowly, Itachi used his left hand to grip what seemed to be a brass knob and snake his arm inside of the room.. Extracting a very frightened pink haired woman, tears streaming down her face as he threw her to the stone floor.

Sasuke stared in shock, "Bastard!"

That sickening laugh left Itachi's throat as he looked down at the woman.

"My, my.. she's just as beautiful as I remember..."

Sasuke watched in utter shock as Itachi pressed his foot against Sakura's backside and applied pressure to that area, her little grunt of pain not falling on deaf ears..

"Get away from her."

"Why do you care what happens to her; she's already been tainted.."

"Let her go.."

Itachi shook his index finger in front of him.

"Now, now Ototo.. You should already know that she is mine."

Sasuke almost laughed at that..

"She's not an object.."

Itachi pressed down harder, Sakura tried to free herself but that didn't end too well...

Sasuke got into a fighting stance, "If I have to kick your ass to get her.."

He smirked, "Then so be it."

And he began running towards him, Sakura had closed her eyes, the sound of knuckles meeting flesh made her cringe internally..

She wanted to scream, wanted to do something but she couldn't!

She felt so helpless and vulnerable..

"Why Ototo, have you gotten weaker?"

Sasuke ducked, "I think the alcohol's affecting your brain!"

His wrist was gripped, Itachi twisting it in an almost painful way, smirking as he watched Sasuke's expression change.

"I'm perfectly sober, Ototo.."

Sasuke barely managed to nick Itachi in the abdomen, but it DID make the elder Uchiha loosen his grip around his wrist.. Stumbling backwards, Sasuke let his eyes rest upon Itachi who was standing there with such a vile smile..

"Why exactly _did _you abandon the business?"

Itachi was taken aback by the question but quickly regained his composure..

"It was of _no _interest to me as you and the rest of our clan are.."

Sasuke glared, "Shut the hell up."

The elder male ran at him, "Why don't you make me?!"

Again, the sound of flesh connecting upon flesh, Sakura closed her eyes and rolled on her side, back facing the battle between the two Uchiha..

"Did I ever tell you how I stumbled across the blossom?"

Sasuke was disgusted by the nickname..

"Shut up!"

Itachi smirked again, shoving Sasuke backwards..

"I. Fucked. Her."

Sasuke wanted to cover his ears, but he couldn't so instead he stayed glued to the same spot just staring into space..

Itachi's words ran through his mind, eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

"And now I want her.."

He managed to connect his fist with the side of Sasuke's face.

"Whether you like it or not!"

Sasuke flew backwards, hitting the wall, out of breath as he wiped the trickle of blood running down his chin..

"Looks like you lose.. again..."

A sickening laugh coming from his throat, "And the _blossom _is mine."

Sasuke straightened himself up, "That may be so but.."

There was a pregnant pause while he smiled and looked over at Sakura.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up."

Itachi frowned at that, "Foolish Ototo.."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, almost like he was loosening himself up for round two of the battle between him and his brother, Itachi..

"Let's go bastard!"

He ducked, dodged and ran at times.. Itachi seemed to be holding up well so far too bad it wasn't the same issue for Sasuke..

"The business _will _eventually fall with you in charge."

Sasuke growled, "I'd like to see your drunken ass run it!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes in a deadly manner, grunting when Sasuke finally managed to land a punch to his gut.. but it didn't stop there..

He kept going..

Was he going to beat Itachi to a bloody pulp?!

He punched him in the face, hearing a satisfying crack beneath his row of knuckles and then the blood that fell afterwards.. Lastly, Sasuke ducked from a blow to the head and used his right leg to kick Itachi in the abdomen..

Sending him flying and rolling to a stop..

He didn't move..

"As _much _as I'd _love _to beat the shit out of you.."

A smirk, "I don't want to ruin my suit with you're _filthy _blood."

Breathing shallowly, eyes closing as he let out a faint curse..

Sasuke hurried over to where Sakura was, fingers working expertly on the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles together and then he ripped off the duck tape from her mouth..

"Itai!"

Sasuke tossed the tape to the floor, sent the woman a hard look before lending her his coat and helping her to stand up, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"What did he do to you?"

Sakura looked away and took in a deep breath..

"I'm fine.."

The blood and cuts didn't go unnoticed, "Fine my ass!"

Sakura cringed at the tone of his voice.

"Let's just get out of here.."

Sasuke held in whatever he was going to say, took her wrist and sent Itachi once final look before exiting the room and heading for the front door..

"Wait!"

Sasuke turned to look at her, almost annoyed..

"Theres- Itachi killed a girl.."

Sasuke stared.

Sakura looked over at the phone, "Should we-"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah.."

**X**

"What my brother said was.. was it true?"

Sakura looked away, face holding only disgust at the memories that followed.. Yes, Itachi had been her first and she would never forget it! Somehow it was programmed into her mind so that she could never forget the mistake she made..

A sigh, "Yes.."

"Your mad?"

Sasuke let his gaze settle on her saddened face..

"I'm not particularly _happy_ but-"

"I'm so sorry!!"

He went to stroke her cheek, she flinched instead and closed her eyes.

"I'd never hurt you, Sakura.."

She opened one eye, "Sorry."

He chuckled, "Quit apologizing already."

This time when Sasuke's fingers neared her face, she stayed completely still, giving into his gentle caresses..

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner.."

She took note of the hurt in his pair of onyx irises, Sakura brushed strands of raven hair from the male's face.

"It's fine."

That genuine smile that grace Sasuke's lips made her toes curl. He smiled like that only to her and for that she was happy..

"Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Just sore."

Sakura wiped the tears that fell, she felt like such a fool!

She cringed in pain, her head was killing her and this was no ordinary headache either! When her fingers ran over the area that was sore, Sakura could visibly see blood staining the skin.

"Blood.."

Sasuke became worried, kissing her right temple and holding her hand.

"Gomen.."

Sasuke looked at her, gaze hard.

"Its not your fault."

Sakura shook her head, "It is!"

He rubbed his temples.

"Sakura I-"

"Do you regret us ever meeting?!"

He was taken _very _aback by the question, looked down before running his fingers through his locks of raven hair..

"Honestly, I can't image a day in my life without you.."

She looked up at him with shock but never got the opportunity to speak because Sasuke was currently claiming her lips in a hurried frenzy..

She eagerly parted her lips for him, wrestling with the wet muscle while her arms coiled around his neck and pulled him closer than she ever thought imaginable!

"I love you!"

She smiled at him, "I want to stay."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on top of her head, fingers entangling with the young woman's, just sitting there in complete serenity..

They would have to stay at the Uchiha manor until the police eventually arrived and then they would be taken in for questioning and that totally blew Sasuke's evening with the pink haired beauty but on the bright side.. He would be waking up each and every morning to see her gorgeous face pressed against his chest..

He blushed slightly, never meeting her gaze while he spoke, "Will you.. be my wife..?"

Sakura pulled herself away from him in complete shock but quickly regained from it and instead pressed her lips firmly against Sasuke's..

"Is _that _enough of an answer for you?"

He chuckled lowly, "Yes, koi.."

He watched the girl doze off, emerald eyes closing as her head cocked to the side, strands of pink hair cascading down her shoulder as she slept..

_'Sakura Uchiha.. sounds good.'_

_**X**_

_**Author's Note:**** Yeah, yeah i know! This chapter sucked, blah, blah, blah!! but.. i have some.. bad news i guess you could say.. this WAS the 2****nd last chapter to 'kiss and tell' so that means, yes! Come next chapter! It ends CX**_

_**I know, I've had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i just wanna thank you ALL for your support :P**_

_**OO and my other story 'Dearest' was removed because the fanfiction staff said the summary wasn't G rated so.. yeah.. well i HAVE been suspended from writing or submitting anything for the next couple of days..**_

_**And they have stated that if i try and re-upload it that my account WILL be deleted..**_

_**So that is why this is being posted up 2 days late! I will be un-suspended from submitting things tomorrow, 10/01/07 at 8:26 pm**_

_**Uhh.. well i have this MAJOR problem and its starting to get WAY out of hand. This guy that i've known for like 5 years has been sexually harassing me for the past 3 years and its starting to scare me. Once we were talking on the phone, and he asked if he could suck my.. boobs.. i got SO embarassed that i just said bye-bye and sice then he has been grioping me and trying to stick his hand up my skirt and rubbing the inside of my thighs and pressing himself against me but i don't know what to do..  
**_

_**OO and yesterday I got my casts removed and i am 100 healthy again.. sorta : )**_

_**Itai --- ouch!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

_**X**_


	13. Kiss

**Kiss and Tell**

**X**

_**Summary --- When a door of opportunity opens up for Sakura she takes it on the spot! She had promised herself that her days as a playgirl were over; will she be able to give up something she has been doing for so long or will a certain business man change all that?**_

_**Pairing****--- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Character Ages**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 19**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ---24**_

_**Ino Yamanaka --- 21**_

_**Hinata Hyuga --- 20**_

_**Tenten Yamada --- 25**_

_**Temari Sazuku --- 22**_

_**Kankuro Sazuku --- 25 (NEW)**_

_**Kakashi Hatake --- 29 (NEW)**_

_**Itachi Uchiha --- 27 (NEW)**_

**X**

_He rubbed his temples._

"_Sakura I-"_

"_Do you regret us ever meeting?!"_

_He was taken very aback by the question, looked down before running his fingers through his locks of raven hair.._

"_Honestly, I can't image a day in my life without you.."_

_She looked up at him with shock but never got the opportunity to speak because Sasuke was currently claiming her lips in a hurried frenzy.._

_She eagerly parted her lips for him, wrestling with the wet muscle while her arms coiled around his neck and pulled him closer than she ever thought imaginable!_

"_I love you!"_

_She smiled at him, "I want to stay."_

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on top of her head, fingers entangling with the young woman's, just sitting there in complete serenity.._

_They would have to stay at the Uchiha manor until the police eventually arrived and then they would be taken in for questioning and that totally blew Sasuke's evening with the pink haired beauty but on the bright side.. He would be waking up each and every morning to see her gorgeous face pressed against his chest.._

_He blushed slightly, never meeting her gaze while he spoke, "Will you.. be my wife..?"_

_Sakura pulled herself away from him in complete shock but quickly regained from it and instead pressed her lips firmly against Sasuke's.._

"_Is that enough of an answer for you?"_

_He chuckled lowly, "Yes, koi.."_

_He watched the girl doze off, emerald eyes closing as her head cocked to the side, strands of pink hair cascading down her shoulder as she slept.._

_'Sakura Uchiha.. sounds good.'_

**X**

_**Author's Note: OO this IS the last chapter to kiss and tell and i just want to say thank you to every single person who supported me during this whole fic! Like the time when that 'agina' person flamed on me BIG time: )**_

**X**

_Chapter 11: **Kiss**_

**X**

"Sasuke-teme!! Sakura-chan!!"

Uzumaki Naruto burst through the Uchiha's office door, creating a loud ruckus that made both people inside growl and crack their knuckles.

"What do you-"

He screamed which shut Sasuke up.

"What the hell is that on your finger?!"

Sakura looked down and smiled.

Naruto being the dobe he was, slowly backed up and sobbed.

"Your.. your engaged to that teme!?"

She laughed, "Yes but he's **my** teme.."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Gee, thanks.." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura giggled cutely, "My pleasure.."

Naruto held out both his hands, eyes darting back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay.. this is **just **too weird!"

They laughed at the freaking out blonde as he rushed out of the room.

"I didn't even have to use my stapler to get the dobe out of my office this time.."

Sakura laughed lightly, just being here with Sasuke made her happy and want to smile all the time.

Though, she had to admit that she was a tad bit taken aback when the Uchiha decided to kiss her lips. She parted them, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as fiercely as Sasuke was.

He pulled away with a smirk, "You up for some elevator sex?"

Sakura slapped his arm playfully, "Pervert!"

He smiled against her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth and dueling with her own, running over rows of teeth, bottom lip and memorizing every inch of her tantalizing mouth.

**X**

"Tsunade, I'm quiting."

The woman almost choked on the other line.

"You.. quiting?!"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

Tsunade straightened herself out, cleared her throat and smiled.

"If that's really what you want."

Sakura chuckled, "It is."

A sigh, "Well, good luck, Sakura.."

"Yeah.. same goes to you."

"Who was that?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, "Oh.. no one."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her against his naked chest, kissing her neck and letting his tongue run over her pulse.

"You smell nice.." He drawled on lazily.

Sakura giggled, "I need to shower.."

She arched, her body feeling so hot against his all of a sudden. Before she knew it, she was pinned against the bed, his body hovering over hers and a smirk grazing his lips.

"Meanie."

He captured her lips and darted his tongue in her sweet cavern, savoring in the exotic taste of the woman beneath him.

"Oh God!"

He kneaded her breasts, feeling the nipples harden in his hands, fingers running over them and teeth nipping at the skin of her collar bone..

Her heart was beating ecstatically, thumping within her ribcage as she felt a wave of sheer pleasure roll throughout her body like a tidal wave.

He tugged at her jeans, "These.. need to come off."

She helped him in the removal of her jeans, sliding them from her hips and finally throwing them to the floor where they would be left forgotten just for tonight..

His lips kissed the flat plane of her stomach and back up to her taut nipples in which he sucked and tugged at the aching flesh. She panted heavily, fingers fixating themselves within the Uchiha's dampened hair.

"Please- ah!"

He squeezed the neglected breast, free hand slipping between her legs as he ran the thumb over her sensitive bud. He could feel her panties already becoming wet from all his previous ministrations.

"Give in."

He pulled away from the twin peeks covered in his love bites, running his tongue over her stomach before pulling away at her panties..

Sakura looked through blurry eyes, just the sight of Sasuke's head bobbing up and down between her thighs was enough to make her blush for an entire day!

"Sasuke I- ah.."

Her head was tilted back, mouth slightly parted as she felt a wave of pleasure rush through her.

"You taste good."

He licked his lips for emphasis, before totally removing the black boxers he wore; pressing the tip at Sakura's entrance until her legs were properly wrapped around his waist and she bucked her hips in need.

"Please.."

Her fingers gripped at the bedsheets, eyes closed as she cried out in surprise, he must be more excited than usual..

For some reason unknown to Sakura.. he seemed.. bigger than usual.

He didn't move until he could feel her inner walls pulling at his cock, he grunted while placing his hands on either side of her head and pulling half-way out before sheathing himself all the way again.

"God! Oh God Sasuke!!"

A loud squelching noise echoed off the walls of the spacious room, the creaking of the bed didn't go unnoticed either..

But they didn't care at the moment.

They were letting desire reign supreme for tonight and the nights to come afterwards..

"Fuck! Your so.. tight!"

She blushed, throat gone cry from all the screaming she had previously done. Her lips were parted, she felt him capture them and kissed back lazily..

There seemed to be a tight and burning coil in the very pit of her stomach the more Sasuke thrust into her core.. It was driving her insane and her body felt feverish the longer they kept this up.

She felt her first orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks but Sasuke didn't quite seem satisfied so instead, he fell backwards and brought Sakura with him; still joined from below.. This new feel made Sakura jump in surprise and made Sasuke harder..

He guided her hips in an upwards motion, bucking his as well while growling at the friction it created between the two of them..

She gripped his shoulders in need, clawing at the pale skin as she shook her head and continued in an upwards and downwards motion.

"I.. I can't!"

The sight in front of him was enough to make him die happy on the spot. He greedily cupped her bouncing mounds, squeezing them and only adding to the immense pleasure the young woman was feeling at the moment..

"Sakura.."

The afterglow of their sex made both smile in content, arms wrapping around sweaty bodies and lips molding perfectly together..

**X**

"You know I love you, right?"

Sasuke chuckled, "I hope so.."

They shared a quick kiss before exiting the Uchiha manor and heading for the large business in the heart of Tokyo City.

From now on they were going to be looking forward to every morning.. Because they would both be sleeping soundly beside each other..

"Sasuke-teme!!"

He took out the bottle of aspirin from the drawer and decided to take out a few just in case his headache escalated to whole new levels.

Which it would..

"We have to do something!"

He raised a brow.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm bored.."

He lost his balance and nearly toppled over, "Entertain yourself, dobe!"

He jumped up and down like a small kid.

"I don't wanna!!"

"Naruto!"

He turned around and smiled at Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke's being mean to me again!"

She sighed, "Honestly you two.."

She narrowed her eyes, "Grow the fuck up."

He gasped over dramatically, "You swore! 25 cents in the swear jar!"

She punched him over the head, "Oh shut up!"

"Oi, Naruto!"

He looked over his shoulder at his three office buddies; Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji and Sazuku Gaara.

"Guys!!"

They looked at him funny.

"Wanna do something?!"

Shikamaru looked him over, "Like what?"

He placed a finger on his chin, "Let's get some ramen!"

And they were gone.

"Guys?!"

He ran outside and looked at the three retreating backs of Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji running towards the elevator.

"Wait! Come back!!"

A loud crash was heard and the sound of liquid spilling along with maniac laughing echoing from down the hall.

"My coffee!"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Boo-hoo, Hyuga!"

Gaara piped up while poking Naruto with a pencil, "I don't think he's breathing.."

Shikamaru chuckled, "He won't be getting up for a while."

Sakura slapped herself in the forehead, "This will never get old, ne?"

Sasuke chuckled while shaking his head, "Nah.."

They pressed their lips together, tongues starting a war and running over rows of teeth as well as every square of their mouths..

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

He pulled away much to Sakura's dissatisfaction.

She looked at him weirdly, "A stapler?"

He nodded his head, "A red stapler to go along with my black one!"

She watched as he took out his stapler and showed it to her, "They look so good together."

She sighed, "Why do I need this again?"

He raised a brow, "For stapling things together."

He turned his back and headed for his desk, leaving a snickering Sakura to glance at this backside before-

"And for this?!"

The moment Sasuke looked over his shoulder was the moment he got smacked square in the face with his own weapon and crashed to the ground.

"What. The. Fuck."

She laughed, "Hurts. Doesn't it?"

He nodded while groaning and grasping his head in pain.

"Yes!"

She giggled, picked up her stapler and placed it at the edge of her desk.

"I think I'm starting to like this stapler.."

Sasuke groaned in pain again, "I think I'm starting to hate it."

She full out laughed, "There's more where that came from!"

He rubbed his aching temples and popped back the aspirin.

"I hate you.."

She swatted at the Uchiha.

"I love you too.."

**X**

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it sucked a LOT! But i wasn't even going to add in a lemon in this LAST chapter but.. i did so be happy!! CX Yes, its finally over and i am SO happy that you all liked it this much.. One of my BEST stories I'd like to say but.. i could be wrong, ne? Uhh.. so thank you all and hopefully you didn't totally hate it! AND about my harasser.. i have told the vice principle and mainly he put a restraining over against Brandon.. he isn't allowed to approach me in ANY way or he said the police will be involved and he'll face severe consequences, so i'm safe at last.. **_

_**Although.. because of him i now have to go to a therapist of some sort to talk about it and try to get over it successfully because i am still really scared to even go to school anymore! I have been having these nightmares where he rapes me at school and afterwards kills me.. so yeah.. i have to go in for mental scarring and emotional scarring, Bearingtton said that's what Brandon did to me. He was trying to break me down in the hopes that I'd give in and GUESS what?! My friend Amber said that Brandon had been dating her sister since the beginning of summer!! fag..**_

_**Well, wish me luck at the therapist this Tuesday and finally.. SAYONARA CX**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


End file.
